Moonlight Surprises
by spell drift
Summary: Hermione in her 7th year of Hogwarts has unintentionally gotten her self turned into a werewolf with the addition of a baby werewolf to take of, her only logical solution would be to call Remus of course! A triangle of sorts between Remus/Hermione/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Hermione, now in her 7th year at Hogwarts, faces the stress of the upcoming battle between the dark and the light, decides to take a stroll around the grounds to get some fresh air, only to encounter a small puppy whimpering by a tree with a note. Under the circumstances, she takes in the pup, only to have a surprise when the moon sets and reveals a baby no older than 3 months. Hermione herself is now almost 20 years old, due to her excessive time turner use, and only knows one man who could help her with her new situation.

Title- Moonlight surprises.

Pairing: Remus/Hermione/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, thought the plot ish all mines :3

A.N- I hope you guys enjoy the story as I have enjoyed writing it. And Dumbledore did not die in this instance, and he is mainly a good guy, a little forceful, but good.

**Gryffindor Common room- Hermione's point of view**

I sat silently on the plush armchair facing the fire, letting the fires heat soak into me, Ron and harry were taking a rest on the rug in front of the hearth, a well deserved rest after all the battle planning they've been going over for the past 4 hours after dinner.

Harry lay on his side, his eternally messy hair falling into his eyes, In need o f a cut again, with his arm cradling his head, his other arm lay by his mouth, his features though were completely lax, making him seem years younger than when he's awake. The upcoming battle between Voldemort and himself took a great toll on him, knowing it all rested on his shoulders. I frowned, I wish more than anything I could take his place and let him have a happy life, the Gods knew he deserved happiness more than anyone else in this world.

My attention drew from Harry to Ron, who at moment was snoring rather loudly, I smiled in general affection, though I did not love Ron in the sense that I wanted to be with him as most people generally thought. He was just Ron to me, but both of these boys were my very best friends, and always will be, but the war was taking a taxing toll on everyone. We all tried to hide it, but we can never hide the bags under our eyes, and the general fear in our eyes, never knowing what is going to happen next.

I sighed, looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 11 pm, not feeling tired enough for bed, I detangled my legs from the sofas leg tassels and headed out of the common room, opening the fat lady's portrait softly, so as to not wake her, she snuffle slightly in her sleep, but otherwise did not wake.

Knowing filch was on the other side of the castle I took my pace slow, and headed out for the lake, knowing the waves from the shore would calm me enough to lull me to sleep when I got back. Hagrid's hut was lit from the inside, indicating he was still awake, made me cautious knowing Fang would alert him to my presence if I were not careful. I made a detour around the hut, downwind so fang would not smell me and start barking like mad.

As I walked near a cluster of trees, I began to realize this "walk" could be dangerous, but shrugged it off, weariness making me less edgy. As I near the lake, the cluster of tress began to filter off, and I noticed or rather heard a soft whimpering.

More curious than afraid I made my way over to the sound only to discover a small form at the base of a rather large tree near the lake. As I walked closer, the small form revealed its self to be a small dog, no, a puppy who was shivering violently, and then I noticed the biting wind coming from in the direction of the lake.

Throwing caution to the wind, I gathered the puppy in my arms, and started rubbing it's sides to generate heat to help warm the poor thing up, tucking the puppy inside my warm down layered robes, I noticed a note lying near the base of the tree, bearing no name. I looked around to see if the person who left the puppy was still in the area, but noticed no one, when a bright light suddenly appeared in the enclosure of trees I panicked only to realize the moon has come out of hiding behind the clouds. I sighed in relief and got into a more comfortable position against the tree.

Opening the note, I started to read the contents:

_Dear stranger:_

_As much as I hate to leave my beloved puppy, he is no longer safe in my company, for I have many enemies, and would rather he live with someone else than die with me of a premature death. His name is Luca, and he is but 3 and half months old, his birthday is December 3, 1998, and I entrust you with him to keep him safe, though tread cautiously, he has the curse of lycanthropy such as myself. For as you may now realize why I can no longer keep him with the new Criticism of Creatures bill the ministry has passed so dispassionately during these trying times. Please take care of him for me._

_ Grateful for eternity, _

_ A loving mother_

After reading the note, with some tears in my eyes, I folded the note in my pockets, I felt a sharp nip on my stomach, and felt a sickening feeling of dread. I jerked open my robe to see the puppy looking at me with shame, I quickly realized it only wanted my attention when it realized that I was preoccupied with the letter, it gently licked the nip it afflicted on my belly and I couldn't be angry with him. After reading up on werewolves after I learned of Remus, this was a normal action for a young werewolf to get its mothers attention.

I smiled at him, and realized I knew him name, _Luca_, and gently sat back with him sitting on my stomach, I began to hum to get him to settle down now that he was warmed up and feeling better, when he settled down into a small ball to sleep. I gathered him up into my robes and picked myself up from the ground and started to walk back to the castle.

When I got back to the common room Harry and Ron apparently had gotten up and gone to bed, thinking I did the very same thing. I smiled at the little lump that was sleeping inside of my robe and glided over to the girl's staircase to get to sleep myself.

I half suspected the stair case to magically reject the little puppy I held in my arms, but it didn't and I went all the way up without mishap, musing on whether or not it had to do with age whether or not the opposite sex could come up to the girls dorms.

I slipped into my bed noticing the other girls didn't even notice me come in, I sighed in relief, knowing it would be hard to keep the commotion from happening once the discovered my little bundle.

I kept my coat on, it was a bit chilly and the little puppy/ boy as he would turn out to be in a matter of minutes would not get cold during the night, and would have ample coverage when he woke up.

I sat in bed, waiting for the full moon to set, keeping him on my stomach so he would not be too uncomfortable, and watched as he snuffled slightly in his sleep, curling further into my warmth. And I wondered why he accepted me so readily, knowing a mother werewolves scent is engraved upon them as soon as their born, I eventually came the conclusion that my scent was either similar to his mothers or he scented Remus's scent on me from his visit earlier. I immediately felt a pang of sadness, and wondered if the boy would remember his mother or miss her.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when he began to transform into his human form. The light brown fur began to recede and his limbs and bones contorted to that of a human, and I was amazed at the likeness of our features. The baby, as he was only 3 months old, had light brown hair that curled at the end, the very same color as mine, his slightly tan skin the same shade as mine, took me aback, and I realized many people might think Luca to be MY baby.

And suddenly I didn't care, I was already attached to the baby and my instincts kicked in, seemingly out of nowhere, when he began to sniffle and whimper, I immediately conjured up a small t-shirt and diaper with my wand and went through the task of dressing him.

When I finished, I lay on my side and brought him towards my stomach, which he immediately snuggle into and calmed and began drifting to sleep. I placed the blanket around him and settled in myself, and began to drift to sleep, a content smile on my face.

**In the morning-**

I awoke to Parvati's and Lavenders faces peering over my shoulder, goofy smiled on their faces, and last night's events came back in a whoosh, and I sat up and looked down towards Luca who was still sleeping, his fist curled around my shirt, liking to keep in contact with me.

Lavender made an _Ahem _noise and I looked towards her and realized I was smiling, rather goofily. I gathered Luca up and cradled him in my arms and sat up, making a silent motion with my hands indicating to be quite, they gathered around me on the bed.

"Hermione! I didn't know you had a kid!" Lavender asked in a whisper

"Yeah! You must have hidden it very well for us to not notice! Who is the father?" Parvati asked in the same whisper.

"Calm down you two, you might wake Luca, and the father? That'll be my secret." I said with a secret smile, going along with their assumptions, already considering Luca mine.

The two girls seemed to understand, but Luca stirred anyway and began to whimper and I realized he needed to be changed, I smiled at the girls and excused myself and headed to the bathroom. When in the privacy on the bathroom, I quickly conjured up a diaper and wipes and changed Luca quickly to satisfy him.

After changing his diaper he immediately calmed down and smiled up at me, and gurgled his happiness and being clean once more, and I smiled, completely disarmed by his adorableness.

I quickly conjured up a blue one-piece outfit for him to wear from a blanket, form the linens closet, realizing I would have to go shopping for him soon.

I gently picked him and he immediately latched onto my pajama top, and started to make noises, taking this as a sign that he was hungry, I quickly went back to my trunk and put on my school clothes, glad the girls had gone down to breakfast already.

I looked over to Luca who was lying on my bed playing with his toes, I smiled and went over to him and he smiled cheekily back to me and latched onto my finger which I present to him after he let go of his toes.

He waved it around and cooed, then frowned slightly. Hearing a slight grumble coming from his tummy I gathered him up and headed down to the kitchens to get him formula to feed him.

Luckily Ron and Harry had already gone down to breakfast and I stealthily made my way to kitchens, not wanting to be confronted and asked as to why I had a baby in my possession.

Upon arriving to the kitchen I was immediately seen to by a house elf, who came back with a bottle of baby formula which was just the right temperature upon me testing and turned to Luca who seemed confused as to what the bottle was.

I immediately blushed, not considering that he might have been breast fed, I gathered him up and pressed the bottle his lips which he opened his mouth to, upon giving an experimental suck from the bottle he immediately warmed up to the bottle seeing as it presented him with food.

He drank the formula hungrily and only after he was down, he gave a little sigh and his eyelids drooped slightly with drowsiness from a full stomach. I gently situated him on my shoulder and patted his back to get him to burp, which he did quite readily and was gurgling happily after doing so.

I then went up the elf that had given me the bottle and requested if I could get a container of the formula for later, the elf complied and came back with a large container and smiled up at me.

"You have a lovely baby there miss, looks just like Ye!" the house elf grinned and I smiled back and thanked him and went on my way to the Great Hall.

Upon arriving to the door to the Great Hall, I cradled Luca in the crook of my arm, and walked bravely towards the teacher's area at the front of the Hall, knowing I was going to be seen and rumored about. Immediately the Hall quieted and followed my every mood, soon loud whisper could be heard, but I kept a slow pace so as to not Jar Luca.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in that certain way that was always associated with him. He smiled down at me when I reached him and seemed to see right through me.

"Ah ,Ms Granger, so lovely to see you, and who's this little one who bears such a likeness to you?"

"I found him near the lake Sir, he was abandoned by his mother, and I took him in, I do hope its alright, I'm quite attached to him already." I smiled down at Luca who was looking at Dumbledore curiously.

"I dare say why you can't, you're well past the age to be able to make decisions for yourself seeing as your now almost 20 years old, I dare say the oldest 7th year we've ever had." Dumbledore said with a laugh

I nodded my head, not in the least bit ashamed of my time turner use, as it had saved lives and lost time.

"Sir, I might need to make a trip to Hogsmeade to get Luca some baby things and supplies, I hope you don't mind me going." I said with an embarrassed air.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand, and looked more intently at Luca, his smile widening.

"Now, Ms Granger, is there something about Luca that you need to tell me about?" Dumbledore asked with a twitching smile.

I glanced at the other teachers noticing that they were all vividly watching me and listening to our conversation as was the whole entire Hall with interest.

"Yes, there is a fact that you might need to know about my little Luca, as a matter of fact, he's a lycanthrope." At this, the whole Hall erupted in a cacophony of noise and the teachers began to murmur.

Dumbledore quieted the hall with a sweeping motion of his hand, and turned toward Luca and me, "Now Ms. Granger, do you know what you're going into? And what responsibilities you will have with this child?"

I nodded, he seemed to accept this as a good response, and closed his eyes for a moment and looked at me with a smile, and I knew without a doubt he was planning something.

"I happen to know of a man who might be able to help you…"

A/N- Hey peeps! I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review and pass this along to your friends so they can read and review also!


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Moonlight surprises.

Pairing: Remus/Hermione/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A.N- Hey guys! I want to say thank you for the reviews I got, Lepusia, EmeraldLily06, kate, MoonNightLover. Means the world to me 3

**Normal POV- Great Hall**

Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore expectantly, knowing she would need all the help she would need with Luca and the upcoming moons.

Dumbledore than looked at Hermione peculiarly, then grinned and the moment was gone, leaving Hermione slightly suspicious, wondering what he was up to now.

Dumbledore then leaned in slightly and then the Noise in the background hushed and then gradually fell away, and Hermione could only hear herself and Dumbledore, and realized quickly that he had cast a silencing charm on her and himself, wandlessly, to her amazement.

"Ah, yes, the man I believe you to know very well already, Remus Lupin, your ex- DADA professor. He might be able to help you with your problem and Lucas of course."

Hermione gasped, but quickly smiled, knowing she couldn't keep anything from Dumbledore, and resigned to tell him the incident that occurred after she warmed Luca up last night.

"Seeing as you know, I might as well say it myself, yes I am a werewolf now due to a mishap with Luca last night, but it makes me feel even more close to him, knowing he won't be completely alone during the full moon. I'm fully prepared to face it with him." Hermione said with finality.

Dumbledore nodded and seemed to accept this readily enough, but still looked troubled.

"Will you tell your friends Harry and Ron?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute and finally spoke after thinking about her options.

"I will in due time, but I wish to consult with Professor Lupin about my situation so I will have a better understanding of what will happen and what to expect." Hermione said with a thoughtful frown

"Ah, I see you're still as logical as ever Ms. Granger, I do hope you and Remus can work things out, knowing how you both are very gifted and bright, I'm sure everything will be fine. I will have Remus come and meet with you tomorrow in my office during your lunch hour."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Thank you Professor, this means the world to me and Luca."

Dumbledore smiled and motioned towards Harry and Ron where she could see them looking at her questioningly. Hermione smiled one more last time at Dumbledore, and gather Luca securely in her arms, who had be strangely silent himself throughout the ordeal, only to notice he had fallen asleep in her arms, his tiny fist holding a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her braid.

Hermione smiled and tucked his small blanket around him and walked down the stage, towards her spot near Harry and Ron.

With the silencing spell lifted, she could hear the roar of the crowd and was worried it might wake Luca, but he remained asleep, only snuggling further into her chest.

Sitting down, she started to notice changes in the Great Hall, the lights in the candles hanging over head were brighter and the smell of the various food on the table assaulted her nose strongly, all at once, making her hungry, she sat down next to Ron, who seemed oddly quiet, staring moodily down at his food.

Hermione was briefly worried but was soon distracted when she felt Luca stir in her arms, he peered up at her and smiled then giggled, and she could help but smile herself, sitting him upright on her lap, she looked up and noticed the whole table was staring at her.

Hermione felt her cheeks color but she was not ashamed. She noticed Lavender start to whisper and could strangely hear every word as if she were speaking in her ear, and finally realized with a start that her senses were being altered slowly, as the permanent werewolf genes in her blood were slowly changing her senses to become more sharp and agile.

She looked to Harry on her right who was peering at Luca almost curiously, his bright green eyes dancing as he saw Luca try to grab at a fork that was slightly askew from the table, and almost manage to complete this task until harry grabbed the fork and placed it at a safe distance away from his reach.

Hermione smiled and settled Luca into Harry's lap unexpectedly, making him look frighteningly at Hermione who only giggled at his expense, with a smile playing at her lips.

"Honestly Harry, he's only a baby, he won't bite you. Now Luca, I want you to meet your Uncle Harry!" Hermione spoke to Luca who looked at harry curiously and then erupted into a fury of giggles and grabbed at Harry's tie, who had finally smiled and adjusted Luca into a more comfortable position and then promptly began to make goofy smiles at Luca to get him to smile.

Hermione smiled, knowing she had won over Harry, knowing he wanted nothing but a family of his own one day. She then looked over to where Ron was on her right, only to find his seat empty. Hermione frowned but was soon distractedly taken away from her thoughts, when Luca squealed quite loudly.

Harry had apparently found a ticklish spot on Luca's tummy who was squirming quite viciously to get away from the attack upon his tummy.

Hermione smiled, harry had stopped tickling Luca who had started to become tired from the onslaught, noticed Hermione and motioned with his hands for her to pick him up and hold him.

Hermione noticed Luca yawn and gently picked him up from harry who seemed to miss the little weight of Luca, and adjusted himself so he was sitting closer to Hermione to peer at Luca who yawned again, his gums still bare of teeth.

After being adjusted into a more comfortable position in Hermione's arms, Luca settled himself into a light slumber one again.

Still smiling, Hermione looked up to notice Ginny was giving her a strange look; she frowned, and then turned to talk to lavender who Hermione could still hear.

"Lavender, whose baby is that? Harry looks awfully chummy with him and Hermione." Ginny said with a little contempt.

Lavender laughed and shook her head, "I don't know Ginny, but I don't think he's Harry's, Harry looked just as confused as all of us when Hermione walked in here with Luca."

Ginny didn't looked satisfied though, "Still lavender, I don't want her stealing harry from me, she's not cut out for him, and plus Ron likes her, she's taken." Ginny said and sent a cold look at Hermione.

Hermione was shocked; she had thought Ginny was her best girl friend! She then promptly pondered on the rest of the conversation, she knew Ron still liked her but that didn't mean she was his girlfriend!

With a huff of indignation, she turned to harry, "Hey Harry do you want to go up to the Common room? I'm a bit tired." Hermione said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure 'Mione, just let me get a few cookies and well go right on up." Harry said with crumbs coming out his full mouth.

Hermione just smiled, it seemed it wasn't just Luca who she would have to help clean up after.

Hermione got up and dusted off her robes and gathered Luca up and left the great hall, and turned towards the moving staircases. She leered at the ever-moving staircases, knowing the dangers that accompanied them sometimes. She held Luca tighter in her arms and started walking up the alabaster stairs determinedly.

She noticed the air was getting chillier, and decided she needed to go shopping for clothes for Luca tomorrow so he wouldn't catch a chill with the upcoming winter.

Walking down the corridor she noticed the paintings were giving her an odd look, when finally, The portrait of a lady with her infant spoke up.

"Miss, you have such a lovely son, what's his name?"

Hermione smiled and gently caressed Lucas cheek with her fingertips, "His name is Luca and he's the one closest to my heart."

The woman smiled and gathered her own child closer to her chest, "He's a very special child, he shall be the one to bring the one best for you closer than you can ever imagine, especially when you are a family with the same condition." After that being said, the woman didn't seem inclined to say any more, leaving Hermione quite perplexed.

Hermione smiled anyway and headed toward the fat ladys portrait, quietly said the password and entered the common room, a roaring fire making the room golden in color, giving off a pleasant heat t hat chased away the chill of the corridor outside.

Looking around she noticed Ron was sitting on the couch by the fire, looking quite pensive.

'So this where he went off too' Hermione thought.

She went over and sat next to him, Luca still napping, didn't make a noise, Ron looked over at her his face impassive, but when he looked down to Luca, he grimaced and Hermione frowned, knowing something was seriously bothering him.

"Ron, what's wrong? Why did you run off at dinner? Has something upset you?"

Ron averted his eyes and looked at the fire again. The glow of the fire setting his red hair ablaze, though while staring, the light of the fire made his eyes look like hardened gems of hazel.

"Whose child is it Hermione? Is it Harrys? Or just some random man from the street?"

Hermione gasped shocked and appalled that Ron would think so lowly of her.

"RON! How could you think that I would whore myself to any man I meet!" If you happened to stay at dinner you would have found out that Luca was adopted by me!" Hermione shouted angrily, tears blurring her vision.

Ron turned to her angrily, "Then how come he looks so much like you! Can you answer me that? I think you're lying!" Ron shouted standing up, his face almost as red as his hair in his rage.

Hermione sniffled and gathered Luca up who had woken at Ron's shouting, and started to whimper, Ron then turned to Luca and sneered, his hand reaching into his back pocket almost as if he wanted to reach in and hex Luca.

Hermione quicker than Ron, grabbed her own wand out, and pointed it at Ron, holding it out in front of her, her eyes cold, never wavering from him.

Ron sneered at Luca once more, and suddenly seemed to deflate, sitting back down on the couch, staring at his shoes, seeming to try and get answers out of the scuffs at the toes of his boots.

"He's not truly yours is he?" Ron seemed to whisper, but Hermione had caught it.

Hermione sighed and sat down beside him, and smiled sadly, "No, not from my womb Ron, but he's mine all the same. I'm sorry if it upset you, but nothing's going to be able to separate him from me, not even you or even harry." Hermione said with finality.

Ron sighed, his breath gusted out from him in a great _whoosh_, He looked at Luca and his expression softened a smidgen somewhat. "Are you going to adopt him the magical way?"

Hermione nodded, "yes since I am now officially of legal age in the wizarding world, I will be able to, I will also adopt him in the Muggle way, so that no one will be able to take him away from me from "silly" rights.

Luca who had settled down gazed at Ron quizzically, suddenly giggled, and waved his fingers in the air. Ron looked down at him and smiled, not being able to resist the little werewolf's charm.

"Listen Ron, I need to tell you and harry something when he gets here alright? It's something important."

Ron nodded and seemed to be complacent for the moment; Hermione smiled and gathered a now wide-awake Luca onto her lap.

She peered over at Ron smiling mischievously and placed Luca in Ron's lap, who looked up surprised then gave her a frightened look.

Glancing between her and the giggling child in his lap, who seemed to find his tie the most fascinating thing in the whole entire world finally looked down upon the lad in his lap who jerked his tie suddenly to gain his attention.

"Now Luca, you be nice to your uncle Ron, he's going to be one of your god fathers." Hermione said refraining from smiling now Luca was only playing.

Ron who had heard this looked up quickly to Hermione who was still smiling at Luca.

"Umm, Hermione? God father? What do you mean by that?" Ron asked hurt and bewildered by her statement.

Hermione looked up at Ron, and quickly lost her smile. "Well of course Ron, you and harry are like brothers to me, and I hope uncles to Luca here, and id be honored if you'd be Luca's other God father besides Harry." Hermione explained calmly.

Ron face started to redden and Hermione began to worry, picking up Luca from his arms, who also seemed to notice the tension in the warm room, burrowed closer into Hermione's robes, seeking her added protection and warmth.

Ron finally spoke through clenched teeth, "Hermione I thought we had something! I thought we were together! And now you're just brushing me aside!" Ron angrily stood up, and glowered down at Hermione.

"Okay, first off Ron, we were never together! Why won't you OR Ginny get that? I don't like you in that way and I wish you would respect my wishes in that." Hermione said with a little stomp of her foot, belying the anger simmering just under the surface.

Ron seemed to be taking this extremely hard, his face suddenly pinched making his face paler and his freckles stand out even more, his cheeks taking on a blotchy look.

"You know what Hermione? That brat of yours doesn't deserve to be my God son!" with that, Ron stormed off into the boy's dormitory.

Hermione sat down, cradling Luca, who had started whimpering, noticing his mother's pain, and wanted to comfort her, snuggled closer and grabbed a lock of her hair and yanked softly on it.

Hermione looked down and smiled, "at least you still have your uncle Harry." Hermione sighed and sank down into the couch, letting Luca rest on her stomach, giving a contented sigh of his own.

Suddenly the common room portrait swung open and harry walked in, a plate full of cookies in his hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other, upon seeing Hermione's face, he placed t he food and drink on the table near the door and walked towards her and Luca.

"What's wrong Hermione? You seem down for someone who just found the apple of her eye." Harry said with a smile, making her smile as well.

"Its Ron, he seems to think we were together for some odd reason, and I told him otherwise and he just flipped out! Like he couldn't understand I didn't return his feelings!" Hermione said with a little sadness.

"I think I might know the cause of that, over the summer when you went to Germany with your parents for that vacation, Ginny kept giving Ron all these ideas that you and him were together or would be together this school year. Haven't the foggiest clue as to why she would say that when you never gave any indication that you returned any of his feelings."

Hermione nodded silently, the conversation between Ginny and lavender suddenly making sense, and she slowly turned to harry, her mouth quirking.

"Hey Harry? You don't happen to still fancy Ginny do you? I mean you did break up at Dumbledore's funeral, which is still a mystery to me, but do you?" Hermione questioned, her head slightly tilted to the left in curiosity.

"No, Hermione, what we had was companionship, but I do believe she thinks otherwise from her recent behavior, and I'm sorry it's affecting you now, when you've got enough on your plate already." Harry said, but he was completely calm, not even the least flustered that Ginny was causing trouble for herself.

"It's okay Harry, I can handle her, but there's something I need to talk to you about."

Harry leaned back on the couch, his arm dangling over the top of couch, a perfect depiction of a curious predator, making her slightly nervous, which was nonsense in its self; this was Harry! He wouldn't hurt her.

Hermione sighed and scooted closer to harry, feeling oddly safe all of a sudden, harry leaned back and let her recline on his side, waving his fingers in front of Lucas face to grab at.

"Harry, you heard that Luca here is a werewolf right?"

When Harry nodded, she forged ahead without glancing at him,

"There was a mishap on the night when I first found him, and he accidently nipped my stomach, inflicting me with the gift to become a werewolf, and I will need to go to Remus eventually to gain some help and insight."

Harry sat up, stared at her intently and asked very calmly,

"You're a werewolf?"

A/N- Hey peeps! Here's chapter 2! I hope you liked reading it! Please review so I can get your responses! 3 much love :3


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Remus/Hermione/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A.N- Hello my beloved readers! I have finally posted chapter 3 of this story and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, it means so much to me, it keeps me going with the strength to come up with new ideas for my lovely story and its plots (cackles evilly). However, I wanted to point out a couple of things, I do believe I shall add a bit of Harry/Hermione for this chapter solely for the purpose of support for Hermione. But this is a Remus/Hermione story all the way after this chapter, so no worries my diehard fans :3

**Harry's POV-**

"You're a werewolf?" I asked her as calmly as I could, even though I was slightly giddy and terrified all at once, creating an odd mixture of arousal at the same time, knowing my primitive animal instincts were more to blame for it than anything else, well, besides the fact that I was attracted to her.

I noticed her nod hesitantly, knowing her mind when it's in a state of uncertainty, she would jump to hasty conclusions. Wanting to be quick to assure her of my thoughts on her predicament, I came 'round the couch and sat down close to her, the heat of her thighs next to my own, had a strong presence in my mind that had some of my more animalistic instincts very acutely aware of it.

Ever since I had learned of my God Fathers ability to transform into a dog as an animagus, I had also wanted to have that ability in case of any situation that might help me with it. After 3 years of generally learning more up on it, I had taken the procedure illegally and had successfully become an animagus, and to my delight, a wolf, a very solid creature that was almost in honor of Sirius.

Though I had told no one of my ability, it seemed as best as any time to tell her, seeing as she might need my help during the full moons, or at least the company and the added protection for Luca, who I strangely almost saw as my own to protect.

"Relax Hermione, I'm not going to condemn you, as you recall, Remus is also a Werewolf and I think of him very highly. But there is something you should also know about me; during 6th year I had successfully become an animagus." Harry told her calmly, but he was soon intervened by the return of some of his fellow housemates coming back from dinner.

Silently taking Hermione's hand, he led her up the boy's dormitories, not noticing a pair of hazel eyes burning with jealousy and icy coldness, but feeling their gaze on him all the way up the stairs, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect. Griping her hand tighter in his own, he quickened their pace up the stairway.

Upon entering the dormitory, he noticed Ron slumped in his bed, passing him a glance he noticed Ron immediately become ridged, glancing between him and Hermione; he scowled and stormed passed them and headed down the stairs, probably to go brood in a corner somewhere. Harry honestly did not care.

Leading her over to his bed, feeling territorial all of a sudden and wanting his scent mixed with hers, he sat her down, crouched in front of her, and hastily wiped away a tear that had silently slipped down her cheek, feeling angry with Ron for having caused her unnecessary pain.

He looked down into her lap at Luca who had been strangely silent all throughout the ordeal, was gazing up at him silently, his eyes trusting, knowing harry would take care of his mother, Harry was astounded at t he depth of understanding in the child's eyes but none the less smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

He saw Hermione glance down and smiled a watery smile, and gathered Luca more securely in her lap from her position on the edge of the bed. Standing up, I smiled and moved down near the top of the bed and moved her closer, so she was snuggled into his side.

"Comfortable?" I asked her, she looked up in my face and I noticed her tears were gone and her eyes shone her willpower to make the best of the situation. Seeing this made me proud, and my inner wolf pleased by how strong she was.

Moving Luca so he was in between us, knowing without really knowing that he would feel safer, noticed the kid immediately snuggled in closer and closed his eyes with a contented sigh of his own.

I glanced up at Hermione, her eyes following every one of my movements, with an odd look in them. "You smell like pine needles and fresh water, it's very comforting." Hermione admitted, sniffing his shoulder slightly, making me blush slightly, but pleased me nonetheless.

Giving her a smile, "and you smell like vanilla and chamomile." Her eyes widened and then took on a curious glint, and before my eyes, I could see her mind working it out, she finally spoke when I saw an inner light flooding her eyes, knowing she had finally come up with her own answer to my confession early.

"Oh yes, now I remember, you said you were an animagus, right? Yes I thought so; I've noticed you become more animalistic in powerful situations." She laughed when she saw my puzzled expression. "Harry, did you know you growl when you're angry? Very much like a dog?" I laughed and she soon laughed too, and seeing both me, and Hermione laughing: Luca took this as his cue to giggle and gurgle his own amusement at hearing them laughing.

Glancing down, her eyes took on a soft look and she stroked Lucas cheek when he calmed down, without glancing back up she spoke again, "So I know you're not a dog, too much of a coincidence that Sirius was one, you must be a wolf, knowing your strong nature to be anything but."

Pressing my mouth to her hair, which had tamed it's self over the years and fell into soft ringlets of the richest chocolate brown he had ever known, smiled into its softness and mumbled my assent that what she said was true.

"Do you know what kind of wolf you are?" She asked softly, seeing as Luca had fallen asleep.

As I looked down over her head at the sleeping werewolf, I wondered if the scent of chamomile that was so much a part of her, was the reason as to which people tended to become slightly sleepy in her presence. Even he was starting to feel its effects, making him slightly drowsy and relaxed.

"Yes I do actually, a Northern Grey, more than likely from Alaska, No idea what it means though."

She looked up at me and smiled, "I always knew you'd always have strong abilities in life, this is amazing, but I actually have something to confess too, I had tampered with the idea to become an animagus too, and eventually finally did become one too. Illegally too, along with you too no doubt, but I'm not ashamed, they'd use us in the war if the ministry knew. My own animagus happens to be a wolf as well, though to my best abilities I don't know what breed she is, perplexing as the devil it is."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement; she was also a wolf? It almost made me want to howl with my happiness that I knew I wasn't the only one to share the joy of transforming into such an awesome and powerful creature.

However, my only action was to draw her closer, mindful of Luca for was snuggled between us, each small hand curling a handful of our shirts, almost to make sure we didn't go anywhere in his sleep.

All of a sudden, she yawned and I knew it was time for sleep, she snuggled closer herself and rested her head on my chest, making my heart swell with pride that she felt so comfortable with me.

"Hermione? You know you're safe with me right?" I asked her softly, but loud enough so she could hear me clearly. She lifted her head slightly, gave a soft smile, and nodded.

"Good, because I intend to be there to help you every step along the way, ill even stay with you during the full moon in my animagus form so you won't have to go through it alone." I said into her hair.

"That means the world to me Harry, Thank you; I also want to ask Remus if he could give me some insight on the whole werewolf situation from a personal level, something I can never get out of a book. Will you come with me tomorrow to meet with him to discuss what we can do?"

Feeling slightly annoyed another male who would be similar, would be coming near her and more than likely stay around, even though that male was Remus, it still made my inner hackles rise. Though I knew more than anything she would need all the help she could get over powered those feelings.

"Of course Hermione I'll come with you, you're gonna need support and I'm just your wolf for the job." I said determinedly.

Hermione chuckled, the sound vibrating from her chest all the way to mine, sending shivers up my spine. "You're so sweet Harry." And with that she pressed a kiss to my cheek and settled in further into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

I stayed awake for a little while longer, lingering over the situation in my mind, after a while, the other boys started trickling into the room to go to sleep, and I raised my wand and closed the curtains magically, and locked them in place, not wanting any others to watch them.

I laid down further into the pillows and fell asleep myself.

**The next morning- Hermione's POV**

I woke up and immediately took in my surroundings, my natural instincts since becoming an animagus with the added maternal instincts of a werewolf.

I noticed I was not in my own bed in the girl's dormitories, but the scent of the person whose bed it did belong to I immediately recognized as Harry's. The scent of pine and water the strongest than it has ever been.

I then looked in between me and harry and noticed Luca was already awake and playing with the top of the blanket covering us. Noticing I was also awake and looked up at me and smiled, only to frown when his stomach growled announcing that it wanted to be fed.

I smiled and gathered him up, not noticing he had a hold of Harry's shirt, which resulted in harry being jolted awake when he was dragged along with Luca.

Looking around, he let his sense take hold of him for a minute and it seemed he was more animal than human with his eyes darting about and his nostril flaring, reminding me of myself when I woke up.

Satisfied with his new knowledge of what was happening he turned to me and I noticed his jade green eyes were several shades darker, almost appearing black, only to lighten up as he fully became awake.

"Good morning Hermione" he said, his voice still slightly groggy with sleep, but was warm nonetheless.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't know Luca had a good hold of your shirt or I wouldn't have picked him up so quickly." I said with a sheepish shrug.

"It's okay, no hard done, Heh, the last time someone woke me up like that I almost scratched their face off." Harry said with a grin, and knowing him, it was true.

"Well I'm glad you have great senses then, or else I would have had to scratch your face back! Anyway, I was going to go and feed Luca before we head down to go get some breakfast myself." I said gathering Luca up.

Harry looked at me, seemingly taking in my overall appearance, his eyes strangely going dark again, coughed nervously, "How about you go get dressed and washed up and I take and feed Luca myself, seeing as I take less time getting ready, no offense 'Mione, but us guys do take less time getting dressed." He said with a little shrug, a goofy smile on his face.

"No offense taken Harry, just the difference between girls and guys I guess, though I myself don't take THAT long to get dressed." I said with an indignant huff.

"I know, I know, so how 'bout it?" He smiled eagerly. Smiling myself, I turned to Luca and asked him about what he thought about it.

"So Luca, how about you let your Uncle Harry go and feed you breakfast?" I looked down at his cheerful face. All of a sudden his tummy growled again and he seemed to almost nod his head yes, his stomach making the decision for him.

"I guess that's a yes then!" Harry said laughing. I handed Luca gently over to Harry's arms and smiled down at Lucas eager face, pressing a kiss to his forehead whispered for him to be good for Harry and looked back up at Harry.

"Thanks Harry this means a lot to me, but I'll be quick about it and come and meet you in the great hall for breakfast of our own." With that being said and done, I transfigured Lucas baby formula along with a bottle of baby water with vitamins and a clean bottle.

"Now, all you have to do is mix the formula with the baby formula powder up to the water line on the bottle and heat in slightly with a warming charm, and make sure you test how hot it is on your hand before you give it to him, alright?"

"Yeah, I got it Hermione, thanks, now you go along and go take a nice shower and get ready for yourself, I got this covered, no worries." Harry said confidently.

I smiled and kissed Lucas forehead again, and then kissed Harry's cheek and walked out to the girls dormitories.

Walking along in the hall, I stopped near the girl's door and heard voices being whispered harshly.

Pressing my ear close, I distinctly heard Ginny's angry voice along with Lavenders.

"I can't believe that trollop spent the whole night in Harry's bed! Thinking that she owns him or something or another!" Ginny angrily said.

"I know, I know Ginny, but there's nothing we can do now about, unless you want to go storm in there and drag her out by the hair, but that wouldn't look good on you to harry, now would it?" Lavender logically said.

I heard some shuffling, sheets being ruffled and moved, and then it quieted down and they resumed, me being slightly peeved at these turn of events.

"Yes I bloody well would! Or better yet! Go get Ronald from downstairs on the couch and get him to go up and there and get her bloody arse out of his bed!" Ginny said vehemently.

I heard Lavender gasp softly, "Oh Ginny you wouldn't! That would start things all over again like last night and you would be thrown into the mix and Harry probably would become mad at you also!"

I heard Ginny huff, "Your right, but she'll get what's coming to her, I'll make sure of it!"

Having had enough of this I started to turn the door handle, cursing it silently for squeaking and giving away my presence, I heard a muffled "Quick, pretend you're sleeping!" and I slowly opened the door and tip toed, not daring to look in their direction to the shower's, stopping only long enough to get a fresh pair of clothes.

Seething, I forced myself to calm down, my werewolf side making it easier to become angrier and more violent than ever.

Putting a strong locking spell on the door to the showers, knowing those two won't be up for another 2 hours for breakfast, but just in case of anything.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my face was more angular and sharp, almost making me look elegant; I smiled and noticed my canines were also longer; almost poking out on to my lower lip, giving me a feral look.

Shedding my clothes I stepped into the bath and noticed my metabolism must be faster, as I looked more slender, more agile and lithe even, the body of a runner, a hunter.

Finishing up in the bath, making sure to use non-scented soap so as to not muddle my smell, for Luca's and my sake, the fragrances I use to love now made my nose itch. It was almost putrid when I walk into the dormitory when I smell all of the girl's smells, plus the added perfume they tend to wear all the time.

Drying off quickly I noticed, rather more felt that my breast were sore and appeared to be larger. This perplexed me for a minute until I remembered reading somewhere that a female wolf will sometimes develop breast milk at any time in her adult life if encountering young that needs feeding that is of her own kind if feeling compassionate enough.

Smiling, knowing both my sides knew that they needed to take care and love Luca as if any mother should.

Dressing, I knew for sure that I would need to go shopping soon on the next Hogsmede trip and buy clothes not only for Luca but for myself as well.

Undoing the locking spell I quickly rushed across the room and out the door while holding my breath, not wanting to breathe in the toxic smells.

When I got to the Great Hall, I saw Harry with the biggest smile on his face, covered in white goo, making him look as goofy as his smile.

Coming up to him I noticed Luca sitting in a make shift baby seat smiling and laughing at Harry as he tried to pry the good off his clothes.

While being caught up with Luca I was able to sneak up on him without him knowing and as I touched his should he almost jumped but caught himself and immediately smiled when he saw it was me.

"Wow Harry! Did you fight against the bottle of formula and lose?" I said as I giggled at his dismayed look.

"I almost won, but Luca here decided it would be funny if he took off the cap to the bottle and swish it around until I was soaked in the stuff." Harry said while shaking his arm almost like a dog with grass seed stuck to his paw.

I gasped and immediately sat down and started to examine Luca, checking to see if he too had the goo on himself as well, seeing none I launched into a tide of compliments on his ability to take off the cap. Even though it made a mess, it was still one of his firsts, which I planned to put in his baby book when I got one at Hogsmede.

Harry having heard Lucas praises looked wounded and pawed at my arm in a pathetic attempt to get my attention. I laughed at waved my wand and his messy clothes were clean again. This made him all smiles again.

I shook my head, what was I to do with these two?

"I know most of his food was on your clothes, but did he actually eat?" I asked him when he finally stopped messing around with Luca.

"Yeah, I made a copy of the formula in the beginning, just in case you know? And he finally was more hungry than playful and ate the second bottle, just like a good boy." Harry said while poking Luca in the tummy proudly.

I nodded and took some fruits and a side of pancakes and bacon as my own breakfast and watched as Harry did the same.

Being done with breakfast a good hour earlier allowed them to leave the hall with ample time to have time to take a walk on the grounds before having to come to class.

After we cleaned up, Harry had managed to get syrup on his jacket; I transfigured a napkin into a baby carrier to hold Luca so I could have free range of my arms and headed out to the courtyard for fresh air.

However it just dawned on me that both me and Harry had double potions before lunch with the slytherins and I had to take precautions with Luca before we entered, getting him more secured in the carrier so he couldn't grab anything harmful to him.

Walking into the classroom however was a different ordeal all together. I came especially early for class so I could brew the potion to adopt Luca magically. That is until Snape intervened.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger, it seems you have an extra assignment?" Professor Snape Drawled coldly.

I looked up and scowled taking him by surprise briefly by my show of not cowering under his gaze. "Yes professor, it seems I do, seeing as I have McGonagal's permission to make the potion I would like it if you could kindly show me the ingredients." I said while baring my teeth.

"Very well, she has already notified me of this procedure, lucky for you, the potion only takes 10 minutes to brew, your station and ingredients are over there at your desk, I'd hurry up if I were you." Snape snapped and with a swish of his dark cape, retreated into his office.

"Well that was interesting, wouldn't you say Harry?" I said to a silent Harry.

"Sure was 'Mione." Harry said quietly and sat down at his desk he shared with Ron.

I quickly followed the instructions on how to brew the potion and added a lock of hair of both Lucas and mine into the brew, making it immediately turn a chocolate brown.

Taking a teaspoon, I poured some on the spoon and popped it in my mouth, and was surprised that it actually did taste like chocolate. Satisfied with the taste and felt that Luca would drink it just fine; I poured more on the spoon and administered the same to Luca, who ate it quickly when he discovered it was sweet.

Immediately I felt a warming sensation in my middle, and it intensified to full-blown warmth all over my body and I felt a pop and I looked down to see Luca actually have my features and not just similar ones.

I smiled and noticed Luca was smiling broadly, having liked the feeling of warmth that had spread though his body and connected him more firmly with me than ever before.

I went and sat down in my seat and rocked Luca to sleep so I might be able to get through potions without too many mishaps.

Potions went by quickly enough and soon it was time for lunch.

**Lunch- Regular POV**

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor towards the great hall to eat a quick lunch when they were intercepted by Ginny and some of her friends.

Ginny immediately scowled when she noticed Harry was with Hermione again, but immediately smiled to cover up her malice.

"Harry can I talk to you alone for a bit?" Ginny said, her voice sugary sweet.

Harry glanced at Ginny warily, and realized the more he held them up, the less time they would have with Remus to go over the situation.

Grimacing, "Sure Ginny but only for a minute, I have to do something with Hermione after lunch."

Ginny through a conniving smile at Hermione and looped her arm through Harry's forcefully and dragged him towards an empty classroom.

Hermione feeling famished called out after them "Harry I'll be waiting for you in the Great hall!"

Then she glanced at Ginny's friends and saw them smiling oddly at her.

Hermione stepped sideways and tried to get into the Great Hall only to have the way blocked.

"Um, excuse but I need to get by, thank you." Hermione said to them through gritted teeth, but polite nonetheless.

"We don't think so Hermione, we know you're up to something and were going to find out, whether it's the nice way or the hard way." Lavender said, gaining nods from her cronies.

"Um, yeah, I don't have time for this guys, and you can't do anything to me, you'll get reported remember? I'm a prefect if you don't remember." Hermione said darkly, her instincts telling her that her child might be in danger, making her edgy.

"Oh we remember, but we don't care about the consequences right now." Lavender said.

Suddenly there was a ruckus down the hall and Harry started to storm out of the classroom, Ginny on his tail, telling to stop and let her explain.

"Come on Hermione, let's go, I don't want to be in horrible company any longer." Harry said through gritted teeth, glaring at Ginny who was still trying to get him to stay.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened? What did she do?" Hermione asked Harry, worry in her voice.

"Don't tell her! It's none of her business!" Ginny screamed.

By now, Ginny's scream had attracted a lot of attention and a small crowd had gathered around them.

"Oh it's her business alright! It was her business the moment you brought in threatening to do her and Luca harm! That was low Ginny! To think that you could actually harm an infant when you know it's helpless against you!" Harry screamed in Ginny's face.

"Well if you would take me back I wouldn't have to resort to that! She doesn't deserve you! She's nothing but a Mudblood!" Ginny screamed, but immediately knew she said the wrong thing and cowered when harry seemed to stop and stand still.

Harry stood tense, then his shoulder started to shake and Hermione then knew he was silently laughing. Soon he erupted in full-blown laughs.

"Oh I see! The great pureblooded Ginny is better than Hermione who just happened to be raised by different people, non-magical people, the same as me! I'm not even a pureblood Ginny! Are you better than me too?! Doesn't make a difference now does it? Huh? No I thought so." Harry screamed in her face, causing her shrink back.

"Of course you're better! You're Harry Potter! You're going to save the world!" Ginny said as if that explained everything.

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Harry rounded on Ginny, "So that's it eh? I'm your hero is it?" Harry rolled his eyes; Ginny seemingly took this as her cue to attempt to kiss him.

Harry immediately pushed her away, wiped his mouth and spit on the ground. Ginny, not wanting to believe this was happening tried again but was intercepted by Hermione's hand.

Hermione backhanded Ginny, snapping her head back, and for a few moments, everything was quite. Ginny then lets out a laugh, "so you think you've won don't you?" turning her head she looked at Hermione and started to laugh even more.

Hermione while watching Ginny, put her arms around Luca to keep him guarded, all the while not taking her eyes off Ginny.

Ginny then looked down at Luca who was facing Hermione chest to stay away from the madness, made an attempt to grab him to shake him, was put through another shock by the love of her life.

Harry seeing what Ginny was going to do by studying her body movements, jumped towards her and slapped her across the face, instincts to protect Luca and Hermione, the wolf in him seeing them as one of his own, was now in control.

Ginny who was now sitting on the floor from the force of the slap was staring up and Harry with fearful eyes.

Harry, whose eyes were as hard as stones, watched her with his eyes, his body not moving.

"That's for trying to hurt my God Son." And with that he ushered Hermione into the great Hall, knowing they were hungry still.

Throughout lunch they ignored the looks, the whispers, and jeers, when finished with the lunch, they stood as one and moved towards Dumbledore's office, to go and meet with Remus.

A/N- Hey peeps! This was a long one! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll review for this chapter, and then I can post chapter 4 for when they meet Remus! I also would like a beta reader for this story :#

3 Read and review yooo


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Remus/Hermione/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Ah yes, so many questions from the reviewers!

First off, I wanted Ron to be spiteful to help better along the plot, for he generally does have the emotion range of a teaspoon, but did like Hermione however, making his main emotion, anger, a very powerful one.

Ginny however is a completely different story all together, breaking up with someone, at a funeral no less, is always going to be hard on someone regardless of what said person was feeling towards the other person. I never really saw Ginny as one of those girls who will always stand by if they're meant to actually be on the sidelines. As I have watched her in the movies and read about her in the books, she is powerful in her own right, and seeing as she did have a thing for Harry before she ever met him, goes along with my Hero/crush theory. Ginny also is, prior to other fanfic's, is not Hermione closest friend, but more of an accomplice, in her ordeals throughout school, which is why I did not put Harry and Ginny back together so she could be her God Mother.

The law,_ Criticism of Creatures bill, _is a powerful bill, that requires every creature, non-human to half-human to sign up with the ministry to let them have an idea as to where all these creatures stand in the war against Voldemort, seeing as he's rallying up quite a bit for his so-called cause. Remus however, is already a part of the ministry and is already a world-renowned werewolf and is already signed up with the ministry, so this law would not affect him in the way it would other creatures. Hermione herself is at Hogwarts, the safest place in the country at the time being, and already knows the consequences of keeping herself from the ministry, although Dumbledore does know, he has already made arrangements.

As for Harry, his relationship with Hermione is actually going to blossom into something else, seeing as harry has a wolf animagus, he see's Hermione as one of his pack mates, and so is very territorial around others that he does not see as his pack mate. Seeing as he's only had the ability for a year his instincts are still rather strong. This will be a Remus/Hermione and Hermione/Harry.

Also, yes I would like a beta for this story, just for the fact that I only write when I can and that time is always on a time limit, and I do not always get the chance to revise over my chapters.

That being said, please enjoy the rest of this chapter, if you have any more questions, pressing or not you can contact me through Msn Messenger with my screen name being or through general email.

**Harry's POV- The Great Hall**

As soon as we entered the Great Hall, I immediately noticed red hair that was un-mistakenly Ron's. I steered Hermione towards the other end of the table to sit where it was mainly deserted, Hermione herself seemed deserted, and her eyes had that far away look when she was thinking deeply. Luca was squirming trying to get a better view over the table, turned to me with a pleading eye to be held.

Reaching over to hold him to placate him, Hermione nipped my arm, her hair flying past her face with the momentum to get face view with my arm. I immediately growled under my breath, the wolf agitated that the female tried to fend off my gesture. Even when thinking Hermione's instincts were looking out for her child and that somehow made the wolf wary but so very pleased.

Hearing my growl though, was immediately recognized by her inner wolf as well; but on such a deeper level than my animagus could muster, responded with one of her own, leaning close and giving Luca safer room to maneuver his self in my arms.

Gathering him my arms securely I noticed Hermione's fingers start to twitch in her belated agitation. With our new closeness, I could also smell her agitation, which I knew Luca could smell even more strongly from his constant movement in my arms, antsy from his mother's agitation.

Nudging her with my knee successfully lurched her from her thoughts however, and she looked up at me with startling clear brown eyes, and glanced around and grabbed a plate for herself, serving herself with sausage and toast with a bit of honeyed jam.

Taking after her cue, I adjusted Luca in my arms so my crooked arm supported his head and one-handedly served myself a hearty breakfast as well.

After eating, I looked towards Hermione whose posture was tense and her fingers still twitching, sensed my look, turned her head and nodded.

We both gathered ourselves up and moved towards Dumbledore's office. Leaving the Great Hall however was something of a amusement to me, for Hermione whose sense must be becoming heightened quite dramatically from the change from Human to werewolf while becoming a mother of one, must have sped up the process for she turned her head towards a gaggle of girls who seemed to whispering and point at her non to subtlety, and marched towards the table.

Grabbing a table knife on the way flew past the Gryffindor table towards the Slytherin table towards a now smirking Pansy Parkinson and her brood of harpies. However Pansy's smile quickly vanished when she found that table knife planted between her delicately painted forefinger and middle finger, the gap just slightly wide enough for the slim knife to come down without cutting her.

"If I ever hear you plotting to try and take away my baby and use him to torment me at his expense I will show no mercy in my efforts to get him back. Understand that?" Hermione said with clear ill intent, her eyes chips of ice, and no shine of happiness in them.

Pansy made an audible gulp as she nodded her head rapidly shrinking back with the sheer power Hermione was exuding from her person, Magic and the maternal instincts of her pup in danger.

Deadly mixture indeed, harry mused to himself.

The pup in question was oblivious to his mother's intent and frustration and was currently playing with his tie, just as well, seeing as he didn't need any more strife than there was already.

With her message clear, She marched back to my side and walked out of the Hall, her steps purposeful and strong.

Luca seeing his mother cooed his greeting and reached out towards her, causing Hermione's mood to vanish completely and her smile came back, just as pure as it was before all this mess.

Gently picking him up out from my arms, she glanced up at me and smiled gently, almost as to ask forgiveness for the way she acted, I smiled back and put my arm around her shoulder's and guided her towards the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

The gargoyle spying us, immediately leaped away from the entryway, expecting us, we headed up the stairway and knocked on Dumbledore's office door, and were beckoned in.

The whirring machines and magical devices made soft pops and hisses all throughout the room, a comforting sound that settled Hermione's nerves as the tension in her back eased and she relaxed.

"Ah yes Harry, Ms. Granger, do have a seat, would you care for a lemon square?" Dumbledore asked with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"No thank you sir, were here to actually find out some answers to our little problem here." I said glancing down affectionately at Luca.

"Ah yes, little Luca, how are you holding up with him Hermione? Not too much trouble I hope."

"Oh no sir, he's an angel, it's just the other students who are having a bit of trouble adjusting, but otherwise I wouldn't trade anything in the world for him and everything he does." Hermione said, glancing down at Luca and stroking his cheek gently.

Dumbledore nodded, glanced toward me and frowned, momentarily confused as to what I am doing here probably, but it shouldn't surprise him, knowing it concerned Hermione.

"Yes, well, Mr. Lupin should be on his way here from his home up in the mountains. He will be able to tell you the more personal aspects of being a Werewolf and how to take care of a young one." Dumbledore said while stroking his beard.

Suddenly the fireplace roared with green flames signaling the arrival of Lupin. I stood straighter, his scent drifting past my nose, definitely an alpha male, power, and dominant. Suddenly feeling over crowded by his presence, I shifted closer towards Hermione and somewhat blocked Lupin's view of Luca.

**Remus's POV-**

While gathering my belongings I figured I would need on my trip to Dumbledore's office I stopped momentarily to think on my reason for going on this trip. Dumbledore had mentioned a situation where Hermione, one of Harry's best friends whom I knew to be one of the brightest witches of her age was in a spot of trouble. Knowing her association with Harry it didn't surprise me so much, but Dumbledore had also mentioned Harry might become closely involved with the situation seeing as he had become steadily closer towards the girl over the past few years.

The past few years where I couldn't keep track of Harry's going on's at school, Dumbledore had kindly kept me regularly informed of the major and some minor things of his life. Interestingly enough, Harry had followed in his Fathers and God Father's footsteps and managed to become an animagus, which only happened to be a wolf.

Interesting.

While having been kept busy myself with the ministry, there have been few and far in between face-to face meetings with harry, which while was necessary, was not something I did with a light heart. I missed the boy, especially now that he was more alone in the world then he could possibly ever be.

Having to be called in to Hogwarts for Hermione and not for Harry had taken me for a loop, and slightly more curious than should be.

Dumbledore hadn't given me all of the details, but had said that the problem laid in a personal area of my expertise. Having already a hunch as to what this area is, I agreed none-the-less to go to meet with her.

Gathering my coat, I headed to my brick fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

Almost immediately, I was exposed to Dumbledore's scent, it being the strongest and the next familiar one being Harry's, it with a definite wilder flair than usual due to his animagus animal being awakened.

However, what made me go still was the most distinctive scent of all to me.

The scent of another werewolf.

Quickly closing my eyes and letting my nose take over to bring in the scents more clearly, I detected another faint smell, only to belong to another werewolf, a young one at that, definitely born as one as well.

Having been born one as well, I turned a sympathetic shoulder to the young one, knowing the hardships of his life were only yet to begin.

The way the two scents were intertwined together meant that they were family, mother and son more than likely.

Opening my eyes to take in the scene, I quickly stumbled, seeing only 4 people present in the room, quickly denouncing Harry and Dumbledore as the two werewolves, seeing as neither were young enough and neither were female, I looked at Hermione and quickly stopped breathing.

She was breath taking. Never mind my being 15 years her senior, my inner instincts recognized the lone she-wolf, and me being an eligible male.

She straightened up, noticing my eyes on her, her arms gathering up a bundle making my eyes dart downward. She was holding a child, a quick sniff deciding a young boy, no older than 3 months, only into his third transformation.

That decisive sniff also told me he was her child, not necessarily her biological child, but hers all the same. By the way she was holding him close to her breast, very territorial over as well.

A movement to her left, alerted me of Harry who seemed to stand in front of Hermione, affectedly blocking my view of the little one as well. Looking in his eyes, I knew why he had done so, He was threatened by my presence, which took me aback for a minute.

Judging by his stance, it seems he had noticed the drastic changes in Hermione as well.

Walking over to Dumbledore, who quickly stood up to grasp my offered hand in a shake, motioned to me to sit down in a chair near Hermione, much to Harry's annoyance and Hermione's curiosity, judging by the look in her eye, her protective hold over the pup, however, never wavered.

Good motherly instincts as well, stirred a rather questionable feeling in my stomach.

I glanced back up at Dumbledore and motioned for him to proceed.

"As you might have guess Hermione's predicament, I shall say it anyway for if there is any chance of confusion. Hermione here has gotten herself in quite a pickle and has become a werewolf under unfortunate circumstances, but seems to have accepted them with good enough intentions. She has also become the guardian of young Luca here, and has officially adopted him in the magical way, officially becoming his blood mother. As you can see, they are still very unguided in this endeavor and I wanted to ask you if you might help them along, teach them on the lively aspects of being a werewolf and what to expect." Dumbledore said with a self-nod and a tug on his beard.

Letting Dumbledore's explanation sink in a bit for a second, I quickly glanced in Hermione's directions next to me, only to see her staring back at me intently, her eyes a rich brown, never wavering. Luca though, seemed to be having a grand-time playing with her free fingers, waving them and holding them to his mouth, making her intent look quite comical, and I couldn't help the twitch of a smile start tugging at my lips.

Glancing back at Dumbledore, I nodded and he seemed to take that marvelously, for he smiled brightly and leaned more comfortably on the edge of his desk, mindful of the magical gizmos on top of them.

"Wonderful! Would it be a terrible inconvenience for Hermione and dear Luca here to come by your mountain home and help them along with the first few transformations, and how to deal with them? Teaching them ways to make it bearable, and seeing as it will be Hermione's first transformation this week, I believe she will need all the help and support she can get." Dumbledore said gravely.

**Harry's POV-**

Hearing Dumbledore ask Remus if Hermione could stay with him for the following months, even for the fact for her to learn how to be a werewolf and what to expect set my insides on fire.

Knowing Hermione, let alone Luca was going to be around Remus for long periods of time set off my protective and possessive instincts, wanting to keep them both close to me.

Glancing at Hermione I could already guess where her thoughts were going, the small smile tugging at her lips was what settled my decision.

"Sir, I would also like to go with Hermione with Professor Lupin to help with her transformations."

A/N- Hey guys! Cliff hanger, and itll only get better, so review and look forward to my next post!


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Hermione/Remus/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here's Chapter 5!

**Hermione's POV-**

Having since become a werewolf, I have discovered I used every one of my senses all at once when taking in a situation and with Remus's appearance, that ability was no different.

The moment he entered the room, the first thing I had noticed was his scent, Similar to Harry's but with the added smell of chocolate, and with Professor Dumbledore's scent being the strongest, the two seemed to battle for supremacy to dominate the room.

Harry's scent however seemed to be the strongest seeing as he was sitting right next to me, but with ever step Remus took into the room, the less powerful Harry's scent became.

Remus himself seemed to close his eyes and let his nose do most of the work it's self to take in the people in the room and evaluate them of sorts.

At first his face turned towards Dumbledore, taking a small sniff, that scent being the strongest to perfume the room, and then his nose turned to Harry's, more than likely to be the most familiar in the room.

I smiled, knowing Harry still had at least one person in the world that cared for him as much as I did; without the added crazed and terrifying interest Voldemort had with Harry.

He then oddly turned to me sharply when I made a movement while adjusting Luca more protectively in my arms, his nose twitching madly, he then stumble slightly, his posture surprised, a frown tugging on his lips. His face then took on a different emotion, his mouth relaxed and his brow un-furrowed it's self and his body seemed to become suddenly ridged.

Taking care not to move myself anymore, coming to the notion that it would disturb the air within the room and carry my scent.

Suddenly harry moved at my right and blocked my view of Remus, and I became slightly agitated that he would, and almost moved to shove him out of the way and scold him for being rude to the man that could possibly help me.

Then Remus made his move into the room and his scent suddenly hit me square in the face, my nose filling with pine, fresh snow and oddly enough, chocolate.

Was enough to make my mouth water.

Moving so I was able to see over Harry's shoulder, I saw Remus go up to Dumbledore and shake his hand with a friendly grin on his face and moved to sit at my left next at Dumbledore's offer.

Glancing at him curiously, feelings Harry's annoyance, but not really having a good idea as to what caused the annoyance, I held Luca more closely, knowing his curiosity as well in this new stranger sitting next to him, no doubt smelling he too was like him, a werewolf, and male as well.

Remus gave a funny smile that reminded me of sharp teeth, and looked back up at Dumbledore.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice pierced through the silence, I turned towards the sound, to find him leaning against his desk.

"As you might have guess Hermione's predicament, I shall say it anyway for if there is any chance of confusion. Hermione here has gotten herself in quite a pickle and has become a werewolf under unfortunate circumstances, but seems to have accepted them with good enough intentions. She has also become the guardian of young Luca here, and has officially adopted him in the magical way, officially becoming his blood mother. As you can see, they are still very unguided in this endeavor and I wanted to ask you if you might help them along, teach them on the lively aspects of being a werewolf and what to expect." Dumbledore said with a self-nod and a tug on his beard.

Glancing back towards Remus, I waited for his response and he seemed to be genuinely thinking hard over the matter for his brow had become furrowed again, causing lines that seemed to come out of nowhere to make him seem years older than he truly was.

He then turned towards me suddenly and take in my appearance, his nose taking a strong wiff, flaring out, and seemed to glance down to Luca who had become board with the proceedings' and had taken to playing with my splayed fingers to keep himself entertained. Though I didn't look down to see what Luca was doing exactly I saw a smile tugging on Remus's mouth and he then looked back up to Dumbledore.

Remus nodded and Dumbledore smiled and leaned easier against his desk.

"Wonderful! Would it be a terrible inconvenience for Hermione and dear Luca here to come by your mountain home and help them along with the first few transformations, and how to deal with them? Teaching them ways to make it bearable, and seeing as it will be Hermione's first transformation this week, I believe she will need all the help and support she can get." Dumbledore said gravely.

Hearing Dumbledore's suggestion, my mind was bombarded with all the different things that would complicate that idea. Knowing I wouldn't be able to learn all that I would need in the week before my first transformation it would be likely that I would be staying with him for much longer to get the basics themselves alone out of the way.

The fact that it was my last year here at Hogwarts caused another potential problem, with my exams and my classes and the work that comes with them seemed to make a mix for potential disaster.

Luca then yanked particularly hard on my hand to get it at an angle that he wanted, made me think about more important things than my education that I could fulfill later on in my life if push comes to shove.

Leaving thoughts of my schoolwork and what to do with it for a later date, I looked back up at Remus and waited for his answer.

Harry, whom I had shortly forgotten in my thoughts, seemed to make his presence known with a short burst of agitation, with an added pop of uncontrolled magic, and sat straighter in his chair and moved closer to me.

"Sir, I would also like to go with Hermione with Professor Lupin to help with her transformations."

At this, Dumbledore looked up as if he was expecting Harry to say this, and I was suspicious that the old coot knew more than he was letting on, which made me slightly angry, knowing he was only trying to help, was known to meddle where he wasn't wanted sometimes.

"Harry, you do know that you are safest here in Hogwarts where you have the entire school staff and myself here to protect you." Dumbledore said with an odd look In eye.

"Yes sir I'm well aware of that, but I believe I will be able to protect Hermione and Luca with their transformations, and I'd feel better if I was there with them." Harry said with a bit of finality.

"Well I suppose it would be possible if you brought Dobby along with you, seeing as he's a free elf, and has ample power to protect you, but alas, it is not entirely up to me, you will have to ask Mr. Lupin here if it is alright for you to come along with Hermione to his home." Dumbledore said with a shrug.

I saw Harry turn towards Lupin and seemed to square his shoulders, gathered himself up and walked towards Lupin.

"Professor, would it be alright if I went with Hermione? I mean she is my best friend and I want to be there to help her, when she has always been there to help me when I'm in a spot of trouble." Harry said honestly.

I was touched that Harry would want to be there to help me, and with him being an animagus, he would actually be able to help with and stay with us during the full moon.

I looked towards Remus with a hopeful look of my own and saw him crumble slightly under my stare, and shortly gave a shrug as if to say "might as well".

"Yes of course Harry you can come with us if you want to, but you have to understand that it will not be all cheery and happy times there, we will always be under alert for Death Eater attacks and with the added effect that the three of us arewerewolves can become stressful." Remus said with a calm stare.

Harry nodded and seemed to stand straighter. "I understand sir, but I also have an ace up my sleeve, though I do believe Professor Dumbledore knows about it or at least I believe he does, but I happen to be an animagus. I know my father was an animagus and must have helped you during your school days, so it'll be alright in that matter of sense."

"Yes I did notice a wilder change in your scent and had a fair guess as to what would have caused it, and you clarified my suspicions, but you must understand the added risks, no matter how safe you think you are." Remus said gravely and then turned towards Dumbledore.

"You do understand those risk Albus don't you? What if the boy accidently gets bitten?"

"Yes Remus I do, but with the seclusion of the mountains and Dobby acting as a magical shield to block outgoing and incoming magic bursts will be more than ample protection hell need, and plus, I think the outdoors will do him some good, away from all this mess for a while." Dumbledore said, a smile playing on his mouth and a maddening twinkle in his eyes.

Though I was weary of Dumbledore intentions I was happy Harry would be coming along, away from Ginny and Ron seemed like a miracle vacation at this point in time.

Dumbledore then stood up from his desk and clapped his hands together. "So it's settled then! Hermione, Harry why don't you go pack your things for a couple of weeks, maybe two months worth and let me and Professor Lupin discus the added details or your trip."

I looked towards Harry to see him only give me a shrug of his shoulder and then I we both got up and headed towards the door.

I turned towards both the Professors, nodded towards Professors Lupins direction and smiled in Dumbledore's and then headed after Harry who stopped to wait for me at the bottom of the staircase.

Luca who seemed to have noticed the serious discussion was over started to fuss and my nose picked up a dreadful scent, looking down I noticed his mouth was shaped in discomfort and his eyes screwed up.

Figuring his diaper looked a right mess I headed towards the girls bathroom and told harry to go ahead and meet me in the common room to prepare for our trip.

Entering the bathroom I quickly listened for signs of any other girl in the bathroom, hearing none, I locked the door and moved towards the sink and transfigured a sturdy stand to lay Luca down, using my uniform jacket as a pillow rest for his head. I quickly unbuttoned his outfit and slipped it up to his chest, quickly assed the damage.

Holding my nose I undid his diaper and almost gagged, the little minx had made a right mess alright, figuring it be best to just wash his whole bottom, I turned on the water and set it to lukewarm and tossed his soiled nappy in the garbage, knowing my nose would always smell that mess on it.

Gently picking him up, mindful of his messy bottom and placed him in the water, grabbing a wash clothe from the bin above the sink I quickly washed off the mess and scrubbed him down with non-scented soap.

Picking him up gently, and wrapping him up in a towel I gently heated with a steam charm, I noticed his face was sleepy looking, figuring a small bath like this could affect him this much, a real bath would be lights out for him for sure.

Drying him off softly I dressed him into a new nappy and put him back into his shirt outfit, I transfigured a baby pouch to strap on to my shoulder so he could lie down in without my arms becoming tired from holding him while packing the stuff later on.

Unlocking the door I headed out only to find Ron leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him and his head down as if he was in deep thought.

Stepping fully into the corridor, he looked up and scowled seeing Luca fast asleep in his pouch across my chest.

"Do you always have to carry that thing around with you all the time? Its rather annoying to have to look at." Ron said, his voice condescending.

My relaxed happy feelings from earlier quickly vanished and anger and ire came back full blast hear that statement, only furthering my decision that Ron was not worth my time or friendship.

"Yes Ronald, and that "thing" you so eloquently called my son, is not his name or how to call him, his name is Luca and you either say that or never speak to me again." I said with an angry finality.

Ron looked unsure for a minute and I actually thought he would cave but as soon as it was there it was gone and he scowled darkly and moved towards me, having keener eyes and sense of smell alerted me of his hidden nervousness.

"So you'd pick that whelp over me and our friendship? Is that what you want? If you leave and walk away, I'll never ever forgive you." Ron said and to my shock, he actually meant it.

Standing there, just staring at him, I let out a laugh, remember how he had done nothing but argue with me. The first Halloween I had spent here at Hogwarts had been one of the most frightening and exciting in my life. The fact that Ron had bad mouthed me just before and had sent me crying to the bathroom, where a nasty troll had come in and tried his damned hardest to kill me with a club, was a potent memory of mine.

Our friendship, if anything had only gotten marginally better after that, with the constant bickering and arguing only made it hard to actually think good of him, the only commendable attribute that kept him in good graces was his loyalty to Harry, but that as it seems was no longer there.

Smiling a smile that would give Malfoy a run for his money, only much more ferocious, knowing my now longer teeth were poking up over my bottom lip.

Seeing my Smile seemed to take Ron aback for a minute, then somehow seeing it as a good thing, took a step towards me.

Which was a fatal mistake on his part seeing as my instincts were pricked with his threat, and the added bonus of Luca being right near me, his scent right under my nose only seemed to further them.

"Hmm, let's see here, Ron, did you know I'd magically adopted Luca here?" I said walking towards him, slowly, my smile still in place.

Seeing my approach, he tried to stand tall, using his 6 feet of height to his advantage, but took a small step back, which only fueled more.

Stepping up my game, I felt my eyes shift and become stronger, not knowing that they also changed to a violet color, the purple standing out in the darkened hallway, almost glowing.

Taking Ron in, I noticed his hand twitch ever so slightly, something I would have missed a couple of minutes ago, started moving to his back pocket, where I knew his wand was secreted away, and I drew mine out quickly and aimed it at his face.

Side stepping so I was better angled to see his movements better and to have a safe exit if needed be, I noticed Ron was silently fuming, but suddenly relaxed.

"Well Hermione, you do remember you're just a girl, do you honestly think that you could take of a kid? The fact that you're both werewolves will always make it harder, always dealing with the added baggage of another person to look out for, do you really want that?" Ron seemed to want to go for the insecurity tactic, which only furthered the fact that he didn't know me at all.

Giving him some credit for a somewhat brilliant ploy, even if I wouldn't work against me, it would for a weaker person, which still didn't make it right.

Moving so I was facing him completely, "Well Ron, that would have worked against someone else, but you seem to not know me at all, which is a shame after all these years together. If you did know me however, you would have known with the added time I spent with the time turner I'm already almost 20 years old, and that baggage you spoke of is my SON, what not do you get out of that?! Being a werewolf along with my son is not something I am burdened with, It's something to look forward to."

Ron seemed to take this harshly for his face scrunched up and before I knew, his wand was pointing at me directly, and he let out a cutting hex and I immediately dove for the floor, my arms curved protectively over Luca and rolled on my side.

The next few seconds went by in a blur, looking up I saw Ron heading towards me, his steps wide and purposeful and the next moment Remus was in front of me, his stance protective and his face made up in a snarl. Still in a protective stance of my own, I sat up, careful to keep my body behind Remus's and Luca covered by my arms.

Never taking his eyes off of Ron, he motioned with his hand to help me up, which I took, standing behind him, I kept Luca close to my stomach and close to Remus's back.

Being at a good height of 5'7 I could see over Remus's shoulder and noticed Ron was fuming, not wanting to attack a former professor but still wanting to get to me was a battle he was slowly losing.

"Professor Lupin! Get out of the way! This isn't your business!" Ron yelled, edging closer, his wand still poised to send out another attack.

Hearing this, Remus growled, sending vibrations all throughout his chest coming through his back, sending shivers down my spine, which seemed to travel through my hands to his back for he seemed to relax a degree and moved closer towards me.

"Ron, relax son, you don't want to hurt Hermione. Now, I want you to go back to your dorm and calm down, Hermione hasn't done anything wrong to you this evening." Remus said calmly, trying to get the boy to relax and be able to cast an Expelliarmus to disarm him of his wand.

"Hasn't done anything wrong?! Are you mad?! She not only claims she's not my girlfriend and takes up some runt without even asking me about it first and then goes and gets awfully chummy with Harry all of a sudden and to top it off, becomes a werewolf none-the-less! So don't you tell me she hasn't done anything wrong!" Ron yelled, becoming more and more agitated with every accusation.

Becoming angry about the way he seemed to think he owned me or another, I stormed in front of Remus moving Luca more closer to me, and braced my legs apart to get better grip on my stance.

"You're wrong Ron! We were never together! The fact that you seemed to think so in your mind is creepy, and I NEVER had to get your permission to adopt Luca! You're not my father or anything else to me! You're not even my friend any longer by attempting to harm me! Becoming a werewolf was not even my fault or able to stop! I actually happen to like being a werewolf! The fact that I have become "chummy" with harry stand for the fact that he has stood by me this entire time, never shunned me or ever ridiculed me! Unlike you, he's been my friends through and through."

**Remus POV-**

Hearing and seeing Hermione stand up to a male who was considerable stronger and larger than herself defend herself and her pup almost had Moony purring, pride and affection surging through us. Not only was she verbally abusing this male in front of us, she was doing it all the while keeping a protective stance shielding her pup and keeping herself somewhat open, putting Luca first.

Moony was almost itching and clawing to get out and get to know her, ahem, more personally.

Then she said something that threw us both for a loop, she liked being a werewolf, she wasn't ashamed.

This sent Moony in a tizzy and was close enough to surface for my feature's to actually change, my eyes changing from their usual calm brown to fierce amber.

Hermione her self's appearance was also altered, her normal soft brown eyes were now a glowing purple, amazingly seen in the darkness, as if lit from within.

With all this newfound knowledge I was already more worried about the upcoming weeks, knowing Moony, he would want to claim her the first full moon we spent together.

Almost made me thankful Harry was going to be there, Hermione would be almost like a child with her new found powers as a werewolf, and with Moony being older and more experienced would more than definitely play into that.

Having had enough of this boys squabble I quickly leaned over Hermione and sent a Expelliarmus charm and disarmed Ron of his wand and moved up towards him, putting Hermione and Luca behind me, and grabbed his arm, leaning close to his face so he could aptly hear me.

"Hermione is very much my concern as of right now, and if I ever hear that you are bothering her or heaven forbid, try to harm her, you won't be ever be a problem. Do we have an understanding?"

Ron seemed to go pale, but with either stupid bravery, or just plain stupidity looked me square in the eyes, which Moony seemed to take as a direct challenge towards Hermione, spoke his puny mind.

"So I see she's whored herself to you as well, might as well, she's done it for Harry and probably countless others, I'm not surprised, so what did she have to do? Give your wanker a good shake? Or a good lick?"

"No you see Ron, Hermione's a good girl, still innocent, it's almost wafting off her it's so strong, and the fact that your petty with your jealousness isn't getting you anywhere, so you can either walk away now, or I will have to report this little ugly scene to Professor Dumbledore and have you expelled. Which will it be?" I whispered so as not let Hermione hear that little fact.

Ron seemed to actually be indecisive, at which point I made his decision for him, casting a binding spell on him, letting him fall to the ground where he stood, walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, love, be a dear and go fetch Dumbledore for me, I do believe Ron here has broken a very major rule and needs to be confronted about it."

Hermione looked warily at Ron, seeing he was completely binded, walked past him, making sure to give him a good kick to the ribs for good measure and headed back to the Dumbledore's office, all the while talking softly to Luca whose gurgling laughter could be heard all the way through the hall.

Turning back to Ron, I kneeled in front of him, making sure he was looking up at me, his eyes full of hate and uncontrolled rage.

"If I ever come to this site again, I'll make sure you're in Azkaban so fast your head will spin, never mind I'm a werewolf, but I will tear you shreds if you ever hurt her ever again. Even Harry would want a piece of you if there's anything left after me."

Patting him on the shoulder, I left to go lean against the wall to watch over him to make sure he didn't try anything, even in his spelled state.

Hearing foot steps ahead of me, I looked up to see Dumbledore coming briskly down the hall, McGonagall in tow, her face pinched with displeasure to have to see this squabble coming from her own house.

"What has happened Remus?" Dumbledore asked with a curt undertone.

"It seems young Ron here had something to discuss here with Hermione and he got violent, sending a cutting curse at her and Luca, with full intentions of it hitting her. Then repeatedly threatening her and degrading her."

Unbinding Ron, Dumbledore turned towards Ron, who was slowly picking himself up and scowling at Hermione.

"Is this true Mr. Weasley? Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"No! Their lying!" Ron said, his voice breaking.

"Ron I'm sorry but I'm disinclined to believe you over Mr. Lupins word, if I have to cast a Legilimens spell on you to find out the truth I will do so, please tell the truth and you will be punished accordingly." Dumbledore said, his voice slightly agitated.

Hearing this not only did I become angry but I saw Hermione stiffen up, opening her mouth to retaliate but thought better of it when she saw Dumbledore's determined face.

"Fine, yes I threw the curse at the silly chit! She's the one responsible for the mess she's gotten us in, she should be the one who's punished! Ron said petulantly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but Miss Granger's predicament was not in any way her fault or in her power to prevent seeing as she had no idea what would happened." McGonagall said.

"But Professor! Its not fair!" Ron said, getting up as if to make a move towards them again.

"I believe it is Fair, Ron, you're the one who attacked me for selfish reasons and intended to harm me. You get what you deserve from your actions tonight." Hermione said, crossing her arms under Luca.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I will have to contact your mother over this, and it's sufficed to say that you're expelled for the rest of the school year." Dumbledore said with a final wave of his hand, beckoned Ron. "Come along, your to call your mother and have her come and pick you up in the morning. You're to be under your best behavior until then."

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Hermione/Remus/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here's Chapter 6!

Thanks to all the reviews you guy's have submitted, it really means a lot to me that you guys are liking my story so far, and it'll only get better, so continue on reading!

If you guys wana contact me, my msn screen name is inuyashasgirl13 hotmail . com (spaces together mind you) Email me if you have an idea or would like to co-write a story with me!

**Regular POV:**

Ron had been lead away from the scene with Dumbledore, trusting McGonagall to take care of Hermione, Ron casting Hermione one last look of hatred just before he turned the corner to Dumbledore's office.

"Well Ms. Granger, I do hope you and Luca are alright, no injuries I'm sure? If so, then we can take a quick trip to Madame Pomfrey's office and have a look over.

"No professor, that won't be necessary, neither of us were hurt, a bit angry, but fine none-the-less. If you don't mind, can we head up to the dormitories and get ready to pack?" Hermione asked; her face lined with exhaustion.

"Of course my dear, go on up, I'll stay here with Mr. Lupin to go over the details concerning Mr. Weasley's expulsion record." McGonagall said, turning and ushering Hermione towards Gryffindor tower.

With that, Hermione headed down the hall towards the staircases and held Luca tighter, her instincts still on high from the previous ordeal.

Looking down at Luca, who was still calm enough to have that sleepy look on his face, even after that troubling deal between her and Ron, kissed his temple.

"Well Luca, it seems Ron has officially denounced his right to be in your life, so now it's just me, your uncle Harry and Remus." Hermione said, gathering him closer still and walking up the girl's stairway.

Upon entering the dormitory, both their noses twitched in disgust, booze and perfume hung heavily in the room, making Hermione's head swim.

Walking quickly towards the stairs again she caught sight of harry who also had a pinched look on his face sitting on the couches facing the fire, making his healthy skin glow and his eyes flash emerald fire.

"Hey Harry, the smell getting to you as well?" Hermione asked, sitting down near harry on the couch, barely an inch apart, incase Luca decided to get rambunctious again.

Turning towards her she saw his facial expression soften several degrees and felt him shift to be able to talk more comfortably.

"Yeah, seems like the others students had a late welcoming party and someone snuck some alcohol. It's almost pungent in the boy's dormitory, I had to escape while it felt like I w as going to turn my stomach inside out." Harry said, some of his early disgust mirroring his facial expression from earlier.

Hermione giggled and Harry seemed to shift uncomfortably and moved a little closer at an odd angle, his lap away from her range of view.

"Yeah, if my nose picked it up that strong, just think about poor Lucas nose seeing as he was born a werewolf, the poor thing." Hermione said shaking her head dejectedly.

Harry seemed to smile at this, "Don't worry 'Mione, I cast a venting charm so the common room was safe to escape to." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, the action causing Hermione to notice his lean muscles, belying his still somewhat boyish looks.

Knowing the busy day tomorrow, Hermione settled down further into the couch, yawning, Hermione laid her head down on Harry's shoulder and then started to hum a lullaby to Luca who was now fast asleep.

Harry seemed to calm down completely and rest his cheek on the top of her head.

**Harry's POV-**

When Hermione began to hum, it seemed my inner wolf began to calm down to a resting state, which was another thing plaguing my mind ever since I asked or more likely commanded to go with Hermione with Remus for her training and safety.

It seemed like both me, and my inner wolf decided that this little female was what we both wanted. Knowing my animagus was more powerful than say another person's animagus, I delved deeper into myself and came face to a barrier, which seems to be teeming with power.

With a mental push I brushed against the barrier and it seem to shatter and flood my mind and body with power that seemed to complete me, rather than just be a short burst of my power that spurts out when I'm angry.

Letting out a sigh, I felt Hermione shift against my side and it seemed my whole entire body felt the little movement, my nerves and muscle were instantly aware of her as a fellow wolf, and a female.

Hermione glance up from my shoulder sharply, her nostrils flaring. "Harry? What just happened? It feels like you just sorta…changed, for the lack of the word for it." Hermione said, her eyes roaming over my body as she sensed the power coursing through me.

At her roaming look, I could feel my belly muscles tense in appreciation of her interest and apparent attraction at her findings.

Sitting up straight she put Luca down on the couch, making sure he was secure she let her keen senses take in all of me.

"Harry, you whole entire scent signature has just changed, what did you just do?" Hermione said, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip, my eyes following every movement as her teeth abused her lip.

Catching me staring Hermione grabbed my shoulders and seemed to shake me a little, breaking from the sort of trance over my mind, bringing me into focus, the flames in the fireplace making the wood crackle seemed to be inhumanely loud.

Hermione seemed to be studying me, and I saw her take in my scent with her nose.

"Harry, you smell different almost more wilder, and you seem to be more commanding, though it doesn't really affect like it would with another dominant werewolf." Hermione said, her nose wrinkling in thought.

Suddenly she jumped up, her eyes bright with an idea, making her seem to glow with way she seemed to ooze confidence.

"Harry please watch Luca for a minute for me okay?" Hermione said in a rush and practically ran towards the girls dormitories.

Not having a chance to say anything, I simply nodded at her disappearing back.

Looking down at Luca, I smiled and picked him up gently, placing him in the crook of my arms and stroked his slightly cherub cheeks fondly. Opening his eyes, Luca smiled up at me and my heart swelled with affection for the little wolf. My animagus seemed to surface at this time as well, which was odd, seeing as I hadn't performed the charm to summon him, and watched as he looked down at Luca and gently lick his cheek, and then seemed to curl up by my feet and doze off.

Abruptly I looked up to see Hermione flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open and her arms hanging loosely with the book she obviously went to get.

Walking over she sat down, and her face erupted into a smile and she scooted over to sit close to the three of us.

"Now Harry, what I think happened to make you seem this way is something I read in this book, mind you its over 200 years old, but I think it could help us with what happened and tell us more on it."

I nodded at her and Luca seemed to have found my tie again as I felt a tug at my collar, but smiled anyways at Hermione for her to continue.

Opening the book to a specific page, she scanned the page and read the piece over quickly before looking up at me again.

"Well, it says here that an animagus is two separate beings in one body, but the animal inside you is always dormant until you learn to summon them. After you learn to summon your animal, you will always have that ability, unless you choose to stay human, but there are cases where the human and animal become one and are able to become separate at the whim of each other."

Hearing this, I immediately looked up in surprise. "So you mean I became one with my wolf and he was able to become an entity and be out here without me having to transform?" I asked, excitement lacing my voice.

"Yes, it appears so, While you two are generally separate, you both have the same needs and wants and will even be able to speak to each other on occasion if you want, but it also says here that you both have to accept each other to bond completely." Hermione said, her forehead wrinkling as she scanned the next page.

Luca who seemed to abandon my tie seemed to try and lift himself up, which was an amazing feat for someone so young as he was, tried to crawl towards Hermione. Only to stumble and almost fall off the couch, when suddenly the wolf grabbed hold of Luca's shirt with a gentle mouth and lifted him and put him gently onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione still in panic mode seemed to stare at the wolf before she gathered Luca up to her chest and rub his back, looking all the world the mother she was, she motioned for the wolf to come up on the couch next to her and me.

The wolf who seemed to almost grinned, jumped up onto the couch with a simple movement of powerful leg muscles and settled his head onto her lap and seemed to close his eyes and go to sleep.

Hermione then using her free hand slid her hand down his head, rubbing his ears, grinning affectionately at him.

Remembering how she said that we both have the same needs and wants, made me wonder if we both needed and wanted Hermione as well.

Hermione seemed to come out of her thoughts and motioned back to the book, once more in researcher mode, "It also states that there's a chance that you can become a werewolf with the power of both your animal and its instincts combined in your body, buts its really, really rare, so I wouldn't worry about it."

I grinned and then had a rather startling thought, I really wouldn't really mind being a werewolf, and the more I thought about it, the more true it sounded. Suddenly the wolf looked up and seemed to nod, and I heard a gruff voice in my head, startling me, knowing it was my wolf, who was talking to me.

"_I would also not mind, Harry, for it would make it easier to bond with both the pretty she-wolf and her cub."_

Harry not wanting to talk allowed and startle Hermione, he tried talking through the same link as the wolf had.

"_Is that you wolf? Are you truly talking to me?" _I tried through the link.

"_Yes it is Harry and I have a name, which happens to be Darius mind you, but it seems our chat must me cut short, our chosen seems to be sleepy, along with her pup." Darius said._

Harry turned his head and caught the end of Hermione's yawn and Luca's sleepy eyes. Nodding toward Darius who lifted his head up off of her lap and moved up over to Harry's side and watched them both silently.

"I think it's time for bed, we can go over this tomorrow whenever we have a chance, we also have to pack, it's best if we get a good night's sleep." I said, watching Hermione nod in agreement.

Normal POV-

Gathering up Luca, Hermione leaned over Darius and pecked Harry's cheek, and slid her hand down Darius neck and back and grinned.

"It was nice meeting you wolf; I hope I can see you more often." Hermione said and turned away to leave.

"His name is Darius, and he says it would be nice if you could call him by his name." Harry said, with a sheepish shrug and goofy smile.

Surprise crept over Hermione's face and then she smiled, the dimples on her cheeks deepening and her eyes lighting up. "Oh harry, I knew you'd be powerful enough to seal the bond between you two." Hermione said as she swept Harry in a hug and kissed his temple.

Looking down to Darius and rubbed his ears and gave him a grin as well. "It was nice to meet you as well Darius, good night."

With that, she gather Luca close to her chest again and flounced up the stairs with a quick venting charm of her own and was gone beyond the stairwell.

Looking down at Darius, Harry shrugged and got up to head towards the boys stairwell to get some sleep of his own.

A/N- Here's the next chapter, hope you guys liked itz!


	7. Chapter 7

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Hermione/Remus/Harry

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here's Chapter 7!

You guys are the best! Lovin' all the review's you're given me, making my inner ego monster purr with all the lovin' its getting Here's the next chapter! There's going to be a lot more action and twisting plot maneuvers! Have fun! Remember to review as well!

**Morning- Hermione's POV**

Hearing my alarm clock ringing faintly, I jerked awake and checked on Luca, who was awake and peering up at me already, his face lighting up in the early morning sunshine. Gathering him up, I sat up and dragged over the book I stayed up reading after putting Luca to sleep.

Harry had managed to accomplish major feats that a regular animagus would possibly never hear of, let alone be able to just do them on a whim, like harry had done in front of the fire place last night right in front of my eyes. Becoming curious, well, curious enough to forgo sleep and look it up, I had learned a couple of things that might lead to Harry's accomplishment.

Already having known he was an animagus for some time, I ruled out the time factor that would allow him or hinder him from bonding with his animal, but what I didn't understand was the complexity of having to go through trials to bond with your animal the way Harry seemed to have done.

One of them having to have witnessed a betrayal, another being that death was to be a constant leeway during the bonding time, which seemed to become more and more clear during the time pondering these facts last night.

Rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep from them, a thought struck me, all of those things have been happening to Harry, just not in the succession required of them.

Thinking back to our earlier Hogwarts years, Ron had been his, and mine, betrayal and Harry's God Father, Sirius had been the major death in that time period.

All of this seemed to fit the description on what needed to be done in order to bond with your inner animagus animal.

Looking at the clock, I figured we won't be leaving till the end of the day, probably after curfew so as to not cause a commotion over us leaving and having the information leaked out. Getting out of bed, I dispelled the locking charm on the curtains and noticed the rest of the girls in the dorm were still sleeping, probably from all the alcohol from last night. Glancing around, I noticed Ginny was nowhere to be seen, becoming curious I cast a locating charm, seeing, as she couldn't have gone away from the castle with all the locking charms to keep students in and death eaters out.

Flicking my wand, her location shimmered in the air and showed she was in the boy's dormitory, shaking my head; I cast a stronger locating charm and found her in Dean's bed.

Rolling my eyes in disgust, I gathered Luca and sat him in his transfigured bassinet; I wondered how much she truly liked Harry and how someone who was supposedly "In love" with him could be throwing herself at other men so casually.

Shaking my head to dispel the thought, I made my time more useful by packing my trunk of all of my clothes and little trinkets from over the years. After all my clothes were packed I looked up and started putting away my various photo's, some magically taken and some muggle. Coming across a picture of Ron, I suddenly felt all of my anger from last night and felt my magic bursting from my body, the curtains rocking and swaying with invisible winds.

Taking a calming breath, not wanting to scare Luca who seem to be watching me in fascination, I picked up my wand and with a grin, Reductoed the picture to smithereens. Feeling immensely better, my inner wolf also seemed to grinning at my actions, I cleaned up the mess and set the rest of my photo's, minus the ones of Ron, carefully in my trunk.

Picking up one of Harry and me at the Yule Ball before Ron botched it up, smiling and waving at the camera while Colin Creevey took the picture, Harry's arm slung over my shoulders and his face lit up in a smile, and looking closer, I noticed a seething Ginny in the background with a dejected looking Neville.

I grinned, immensely pleased that even back then, I had been a complication in her attempts at Harry, and how she had never managed to sink her philandering claws into him.

Stroking my thumb over Harry's grinning face, I felt a surge of affection, knowing this boy, no man, had always been there for me, even now in my latest predicament, standing by me and never wavering in his friendship and loyalty.

Smiling faintly, Harry was practically her only family now, picking up a photo of her parents, smiling in front of a fountain in Italy from a summer vacation three years ago, I felt the sting of tears remembering they had been brutally murdered in a car crash by a drunken driver. The feelings of anger at the person who killed my parents, who got to live whereas my parents didn't, made the simmering feelings become full out anger and retribution.

After a few minutes the feelings made me realize that no matter how angry I got, I would never have my parents back, but the thought of t he person who killed them was wasting away in prison, made me feel marginally better.

Putting away the rest of the photos, I got up and changed out of my sleepwear and put on a comfortable pair of jeans and loose fitting shirt, gathered Luca up and let him rest on my shoulder when Ginny came into the room.

Upon seeing me, she immediately put on a sneer that did nothing for her to appear menacing, seeing as her hair was mussed from sleep and more than likely other things, and her shirt was wrinkled and riding up in the back, making her seem more ridiculous than scary.

"Well, look who it is, Hogwarts own resident bookworm whore, don't think they ever had one before." Ginny scoffed, her face twisted in fake amusement.

Not even feeling her attempt to barb at my feelings, I laughed, which threw her off for a few seconds only for her to scowl again.

"Honestly Ginny, you should go take a trip to the hospital wing and have Pomfrey to take a look at your head, because it's obviously confused me for you." I said, with a very Malfoy like smirk.

Sputtering, Ginny turned to me, with her wand raised, but I had already anticipated her move and had disarmed her before she could even try to hex me. Deciding that magic would not be able to help her, she rushed at me and tried to tackle me, which I openly laughed at and side stepped her and watched her crash into a bed across from me.

Getting up more quickly than I thought she would, she rushed at me again, only to trip on the sheets that had spilled to the ground in her clumsy attempt at trying to hurt me.

Laughing I secured Luca who had started giggling at what he had thought was playful bantering between me and the other girl and walked towards the door, turning around to say over my shoulder, "You should be careful Gin, wouldn't want what you did with Dean last night reach Harry's ears and ruin any chance you had at all. Not that you do, but wouldn't look good to anyhow, If you think that I'm the whore, you should really go see Pomfrey like I suggested."

Laughing at her horror struck face, I quickly stepped down the stair towards the common room, where I saw Harry coming down the stairs, a scowl on his face and his fists clutched at his side.

"Hey Harry, what seems to have your thoughts in a tizzy?" I asked him, watching his face turn towards me and is face brightening up a bit.

"It seems as if Dean thought he'd be nice and polite and wake me up with his fists when he saw Ginny sneaking away from his bed towards mines to do God knows what, and got it into his head that I was trying to steal her away from him, lousy git can have the bitch." Harry said rubbing his sore shoulder.

Looking at his shoulder, his tank top giving me access to the skin beneath, I saw a bruise forming over the skin and smiled. "Oh don't be a baby, it's just a little punch, your much stronger, now suck it up and let me heal it real quick."

Harry seemed to put on a mock hurt expression and nudged her arm, his eyes pleading. "Can you Hermione? It hurts so much!" Harry said, dramatically waving at his shoulder.

I smiled and waved my wand over the injury, instantly healing up the bruised skin. "There better now?" I said with a smile.

Harry's face suddenly became devious and smiled crookedly "Maybe if you kissed it better, I might feel all better."

Laughing I took his arm and moved closer to him and gently kissed his shoulder, feeling him tense up I looked up to his face to see him watching me, then I felt as if he was smiling at me from the inside, I poked his chest and bit his shoulder and headed towards the couch. I had left one of my books on werewolves I had checked out earlier in the week, and wanted to read it before breakfast.

Harry who seemed to be miffed that his newly healed shoulder stung a bit from her playful bite, headed after her and sat next to her with a pout on his face.

I looked at him and smiled goofily at him "Oh honestly Harry, it's what you get for teasing me like that." I said and watched his mouth smirk up at the edges and nudged his knee to my leg.

"Well you shouldn't take a bloke seriously and actually kiss random parts of his body that hurt, you bound to get a reaction." Harry said, while reaching for Luca who was board with the twos banter, and was going after random objects on the couch.

I cradled Luca on my arm and transferred him over to Harry who took to poking Lucas tummy, earning him a giggle and smile in return. Seeing the two busy I opened the book to the chapter of were habits and characteristics.

After skimming through the chapter, I came upon an interesting section about how werewolves interact with each other. I blushed when I read that female werewolves often tend to bite and playfully share their territory and sometimes leave their young into the care of male werewolves they are interested in for a mate.

Looking up I noticed Harry bouncing Luca on his knee and making faces at him, and blushed even deeper and quickly glanced down to the book again. Though I knew this would kick me in the arse later, I quickly cast that bit of information to the back of my mind.

Looking further into the book, I came upon a section dedicated the structure and mechanics of werewolf pacts. After reading for a minute, I came upon the section on the hierarchy of the pack, where there were 4 different types of members in the pack. The dominant, or alpha of the pack, normally the leader, but there are cases of more than one dominant in the pack in order to strengthen and keep the other members safe with the power of the joined alphas. Then there was the omega, or the dominant female of the pack, usually the mate of the alpha or leader of the pack. Then lastly, there were the submissive female and males of the pack, which is usually the majority of the pack, which could hold up to at least 30 werewolves.

I then began to wonder what type of member I would be when I turned the page and came across an incantation on how to determine just that. Looking at it, I immediately detailed it to be in Latin, and translated it to be "_Reveal my nature"_ from _Ostendo sum meus vis_. Bookmarking it for later use, I turned to my previous bookmarks on "Young werewolves and how to take care of them" and picked up from where I left off.

Pups, as they call them, are only pups until the age of 3, and until then need to be constantly in the presence of their mother or father to learn the basics and to help them with their transformation during the 3 days of the full moon.

Reading further I also learned that the mother played an important role in the pups transformation, even being able to transform more quickly in order to be there to help the pup in his own transformation from the point of view of a werewolf to make the transition easier. Smiling, I looked over to my left and smiled fondly at Luca who was enjoying himself immensely at Harry's expense.

I came across a section named "Your pup and you" and I learned some interesting facts. Around the age of 3 or 4 months, the pup goes through a teething stage where the growth of the teeth in the gums start to irritate the pup and makes them look for things to chew on, including their own fingers. In order to keep them from chewing on their own fingers the mother can create a type of soft material, but hard enough to soothe the gums to give to the pup to keep their growing digits safe. Reading further, the material can be made of milk cookies or the mother could use muggle means and give the pup a binky to chew on.

Knowing Luca hasn't really started to teeth yet, I could put this off for another week or so, but in order to be prepared I transfigured a binky out of a hair tie I found in my trunk on my wrist and pocketed it. Marking off the section I charmed the book to be pocket sized and placed it in my robes inner pocket, I glanced up to see both Luca and Harry watching me curiously.

Laughing I sat up and stood and felt my stomach rumble in hunger, loud enough that Harry heard also, smiled and stood up himself with Luca securely in his arms.

"Let's go get us some grub, sound alright to you?" Harry asked, his stomach making its presence known it was time to eat as well.

**Harry's POV- Great Hall**

Walking into the Great Hall, it seems it was earlier than Harry and Hermione had thought for only a few students were up and eating, the Gryffindor table oddly empty of students.

Walking towards the table, the two watched as food appeared and they immediately filled their plates with delicious food. Hermione, after filling her plate, noticed a bottle appear next to her plate, smiled and grabbed the bottle to feed Luca as well.

Harry who was still holding Luca, took the bottle from Hermione's hands and fed Luca himself, earning a smile from Hermione who, remembered what the book said about the interaction between the males and females, blushed and busied herself with eating her food.

After finishing his bottle, Luca settled himself deeper into Harry's arms and closed his eyes in a light nap. Seeing Luca was done, Harry placed the bottle back down on the table and dug into his own food and heard Darius's voice in his head chuckling.

"_Seems as if you adopted this pup of Hermione's as well Harry, planning on wooing said female with your parental charms and such?" _Darius said with a chuckle.

Not even missing a blink, Harry followed the link and had a sudden image pop up in his head of him and Hermione in the common room and her kissing his shoulder. Glancing at the shoulder in question, he noticed he was still wearing his black tank, and grey drawstring pants from earlier, but really didn't care, seeing as they wouldn't be going to class anyways.

"_No Darius, She's my friend, my best friend, and I know she doesn't see me that way, and plus, I enjoy playing and feeding Luca, it almost comes natural to me, and I know I want kids, and this is a good way to get experience for later in my life." _Harry replied saucily.

Having said that, Harry got the image of Darius smiling roguishly at him and sat on his haunches. _"Well from what I saw in the common room, she seems to like you a great deal, female werewolves don't just bite any male that asks them too, its known to be a sign of attraction from a female werewolf. I wouldn't put the idea out of your head Harry." _Darius said.

Slightly confused, harry wondered how Darius could know this, seeing as he was in the same body as him.

"_No, harry, you dunder head, we may share the same body, but I've always been here, and while you hadn't bonded with me yet, I was always learning from my environment and sometimes even through you. Even last night, I had learned something from the books lying around the common room, that book especially Hermione had pocketed in her robes." _Darius said, smugly.

Glancing towards Hermione, Harry noticed she seemed a bit flushed, and turned back to the link between him and Darius.

"_Can you read minds Darius?" _Harry asked him.

"_No harry, I can't sadly, but I can sense emotions and it seems or dear female here is slightly aroused and embarrassed." _Darius said with a low chuckle.

Glancing again at Hermione from across his shoulder, he saw her cheeks start to dim in color and she seemed to be looking around her nose, twitching while she took in various smells around her.

Still wondering on about Hermione's parent arousal and embarrassment, I felt a sudden surge of jealousy, wondering if she was thinking about someone else.

Suddenly I was taken away from my thoughts when Hermione seemed to stiffen up and I noticed Remus coming into the Hall towards us, and it seemed both Darius and me were somewhat peeved with the older werewolf's appearance.

Keeping my eyes on his face, I felt Hermione shift closer to the table, and I saw Luca peering above the table, also curious at the other werewolf's appearance.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, how are you two this morning?" Remus asked, his nose also twitching towards Hermione's direction and his eyes took on a golden hue, announcing that his wolf was also close to the surface, glancing at Hermione; Harry kept his body angled towards Lupin's only to notice Hermione's eyes were also tinged with violet, announcing her wolf was also close to the surface.

Feeling Luca shift in my arms, I looked down and noticed Luca's eyes were slightly tinged with a lighter purple, which quickly sealed the deal in my mind that Luca was definitely Hermione's kid.

Feeling left out, Luca let out a giggling to announce that he wanted attention himself, and squirmed until I lifted him higher above the table, first clearing away the silverware and objects that could harm him and sitting him up on his bottom to face Remus, having his back lean against my chest.

Laughing, Lupin leaned forward, "Hello to you too Luca."

**Normal POV-**

Remus leaned back again, and looked towards Harry and Hermione again and cleared his throat. "It seems we have a slight complication and I'm needed in the castle for today, but by tomorrow morning we will depart for my house, where we will be able to stay until however long you need to." Remus said, his voice light, but the underlying cause for him to stay one more night the castle seemed to be weighing heavier than what he was letting on.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of problem is there?" Hermione asked, nibbling on her lower lip, which seemed to hold both men captive for a few seconds.

"Hermione, first off, you don't need to address me so formally, you can call me Remus, or Lupin if you like, and I'm not your professor any longer. Second, it seems Dumbledore wants to go over the castles security one final time before you leave." Lupin said.

Hermione smiled mischievously, "hmm, how about Moony? Is that alright with you?" She said, while catching her lower lip again with her teeth.

Clearing his throat, "yes, that's fine, just remember to keep that nickname a secret in public, don't want Death Eaters learning that name and using it for their dirty deeds." Remus said slightly pink in the cheeks.

"That's fine, so tomorrow morning then? That's fine, we won't be going to classes today though, I think me and harry would like to research more on our predicament so we can be better prepared by the next two weeks." Hermione said, nudging harry under the table with her knee to agree with her.

"That's fine you two, just be ready by the morning, don't procrastinate and forget to pack your bags before the nights over." Remus said and with a smile, got up from the bench and with a wave, sort of hobbled away from the two.

**Remus's POV**

Walking away from the two of them was harder than I thought, with that **female** catching her lip in such an enticing manner. The little witch didn't know how enticing it was, almost had me wanting to reach over the table and taking that very kip between my own teeth.

The hard on between my legs seemed to pulse with its disappointment at me for not doing just that. Having another female werewolf around me made me forget what it was like to lust after a pack member.

I stumbled with that thought and almost laughed, I thought Hermione was a pack mate? Interesting notion, which made me think about Harry oddly enough, knowing that he was James son automatically made harry part of my pack, the boy was close to my heart and made me want to protect him like I would any other pack mate.

Glancing towards Dumbledore, I saw him nod towards his office and followed him there. Upon entering the office, I noticed Dumbledore had an odd look on his face and decided to shrug it off.

However he apparently had something to say, "Well Remus, it seems you'll have your hands full with those three these coming months." He said with a winking smile.

Remus playing the oblivious one, "How so Sir?"

Grinning Dumbledore patted my shoulder, "Remus, dear boy, I saw just how Miss Granger's innocent gestures had you in a tizzy and how her inner werewolf is playing into that."

Remus, genuinely confused, "how so Sir? How is her inner wolf playing into that?"

Smiling, Dumbledore sat down in his chair and folded his hands, "Remus, She is a recently turned werewolf, and of perfect age to want to start a pack, especially with a young pup as Luca to help add protection and security that comes with a pack. Now, I needn't remind you what a female werewolf is capable of when she feels the need to make or find a pack in order to protect her pup." Seeing Remus nod, he continued.

"Miss Granger has already literally disowned Mr. Weasley, which is no surprise seeing as his behavior was anything close to what a female wants in a pack mate. Leaving Harry, who she deems the most loyal and trustworthy one and the most obvious one to add to her pack first, and he being an animagus just adds to that fact, but I have my suspicion he's a dominant." Dumbledore finished.

Hearing the bit about Harry being a dominant sent my mind spinning, Harry a dominant? That would make him a contender for Hermione's mate.

Hermione's mate? Where did that come from? But thinking more on that, it sounded more and more right in my mind, and finally clicked.

I was attracted to Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Remus/Harry /Hermione

By: Spelldrift

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here's Chapter 8!

Glad you guys are enjoying the story, hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Always remember to read and review and give me your input on how you think the story is going :3.

**Mean while with Harry and Hermione… Hermione's POV**

With Remus gone, I noticed both Harry and me relaxed significantly. Luca, seeing the excitement of another werewolf was gone, went and occupied his time with sticking his hand in his mouth, which had alarms ringing in my head, but with my wolf still in my head going bonkers from Remus presence and giving me, _ahem, _pointers on how to do the nasty quicker, distracted me.

Quickly looking down into my empty plate, I let my thoughts loose, and quickly came the conclusion that my wolf really WAS bonkers. After last night in the common room and meeting Darius, it seemed my own barrier separating me and my own inner wolf seemed to have vanished.

It had been a weird experience suddenly having a voice in your head that sounded vaguely and suspiciously like my own voice, but with slight differences, pointing out various parts of Harry's anatomy, how to _stimulate _them. Another reason why I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Suddenly Harry yelped, startling both me and my wolf, who I had dully named Jane; my middle name seeing as were technically the same person, much to her annoyance, but agreed either way.

Looking over, I could see Harry sucking on his finger, a bead of blood caught on his upper lip, and those alarm bells were ringing their ever-lovin' chimes more than ever now.

"Harry are you alright? What happened?" I moved closer, now seeing Luca with a slightly guilty look on his face, but now seemed to feel better than earlier, fearing the worst, I grabbed his finger, bring it to my own mouth to taste the blood.

**Harry's POV**

With my finger in Hermione's mouth, it seemed as if that little bite was nothing but a tickle. Taking my finger out of her mouth, see seemed to contemplate the taste, which did nothing for the instant hard on I now had.

Hermione who seemed to be done wondering what she had just tasted and twisted around, almost on top of my lap, which she thankfully hadn't or paid no mind to my lumpy lap.

Looking into my eyes, her own, seemed to have that curious purple tint to them again, "Harry, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." She said, now putting Luca between us, who had been on the table watching us from my chest.

"The little bugger bit me, but its fine now, no need to worry." I said, which Hermione paid no mind as well.

She looked down at Luca, opened his mouth and sighed. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen till next week, I had even made a binky to keep this very problem from happening."

Looking down into Lucas mouth as well, I noticed slightly pointed, small teeth, and looked back up to Hermione's face, which was currently engrossed into her book.

Luca who was still between us, glanced up at Hermione and whined a bit, much like a puppy would and jerked her out of the book in an instant, picking Luca up, "oh your poor thing; here let mama help you." Hermione said, while digging in her pockets and casting a cleaning charm on the object and stuck it in Luca mouth, who promptly began chewing the thing vigorously.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Harry, he's teething, he didn't mean anything by it." Hermione said, gathering her things up.

Suddenly, I felt my pupils contract, and I suddenly became aware of all the different scents in the room as I would if I was with Darius and quickly went to my mind to ask said wolf.

"_Darius! What's happening? Are you somehow out and doing this?" I asked._

"_No, sorry Harry I'm not doing this, but I have a feeling Hermione knows what's going on better than I do." Darius said with a shrug of his hairy shoulders._

Looking back to Hermione, I noticed her looking at my face intently, not even an inch away with her own. Licking my lips, I noticed she watched the gesture, her eyes going completely purples as well.

Grabbing my arm, she picked up Luca who was still happily chewing away on what I now recognized as a binky and pulled me towards the entrance of the hall.

**Ginny's POV**

After dressing and fixing my appearance, I headed down the Great Hall to get some much needed breakfast after my affairs last night, only to come to a disgusting scene.

His finger is **her** mouth, and he obviously enjoying it!

That should be me! Marching up to them, just as they were getting up from their little display I caught them at the end of the Hall.

"Well well, it seems the whole family's out for breakfast aren't they?" I said with a sneer.

I turned to Harry who seemed to have changed significantly in just a night, was wearing a tank and slightly baggy drawstring pants that had a slight bulge in them, making me all the more angrier and excited at the same time.

Seeing me, Harry smirked and grabbed Hermione by the waist and the kid who was held in the bitches arms, had the gall to giggle!

"Actually, yes Ginny, we are, and if you don't mind, we have somewhere to be, we don't have much time left here you see."

Suspicious, I looked at the bookworm only to see her smiling back at me, a sort of triumph in her eyes, which were a purpleish color.

Walking up to Harry, I ran my hands down his well-sculpted chest and felt, rather than hear Hermione growl next to him and the brat making odd noises as well.

Trying not to look startled, I looked up to her and saw her eyes completely purple and a snarl formed on her lips. Suddenly I felt dear creep up on my spine and to my horror, I saw her snarl form into a cruel smirk, and I realized she could smell my fear.

"Ah, you see Ginny, Hermione doesn't like that too much, and id very much appreciate it if you didn't touch me either, but I see Dean coming up at the entrance over there, betcha he'd like it if you touched him instead." Harry said to me, wiping my hands off his chest as if they were nothing but specs of dust.

Backing up, I felt a shameful blush come up from my neck to my cheeks, knowing they were horribly looking blotches I felt my anger return tenfold and turned to slap the bitch and hopefully hurt the kid too.

And almost as if he anticipated and could track my movement grabbed my hand just as it was going to come in contact with her face, which still had that insufferable smirk in place.

"Ah ah ah, That certainly won't do Ginny, dear, you see I could never forgive you if you did something like your brother did and get yourself expelled with him, wouldn't want to ruin your precious education." Harry said, his expression harsh.

Momentarily set-a-back, I looked up into his face and saw his eyes, which had turned a glowing green, which I knew couldn't be right.

"What do you mean "expelled like my brother? George and Fred left on their own." I asked, my face contorting in confusion.

Laughing, Harry patted me on the head as if I was some child who didn't understand, which in its self was true, because I didn't understand, but I was far from being a child.

"Well, you're a smart girl, you can figure that out on your own, but don't come crying to me when you do." Harry said, walking away with **her** still in his arms.

**Normal POV**

Walking out the hall, passing by a grim dean who stopped harry with a hand to his arm.

"Hey harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I heard the Weasley's have been given you a hard time, and I found out Ginny was just using me to get back at you for dating Hermione here." Dean said with a rueful shrug.

Harry smiled and just shrugged. "Don't worry Dean, I knew you fancied her and had thought that you had finally snagged her, don't worry about it, I understand, she can be a real bitch at times."

Dean looked sly, "yeah, too bad I didn't notice before, but she sure knows how to give a guy a good lay, say, you don't have to answer mind you, but did she ever get that far with you?"

Harry smirked, "Nah, I wouldn't let her, if I did; she'd probably think she owned me or something, I'm waiting for the right person, and let me tell you, she was not the right person for this wizard."

Smirking, "yeah, I hear you harry, I hear yah." Dean walked towards breakfast.

Hermione who was done with anything to do with Ginny grabbed Harry's arm again and pulled him towards the library.

Upon entering the library, she headed directly for the restricted section, stealthily avoiding the librarian and closed the gates with a silent wave of her wand.

"Hermione, when are you going to tell me what's going on?" harry asked in a hushed voice.

Grabbing the book out from her robes pocket, Hermione enlarged the tomb again and quickly opened the book to a certain page. "Harry, it says here that when a werewolf is born as one, it has certain qualities a made werewolf does not have." Hermione said, her mouth quirking in an odd angle.

"Yes, I could gather that when I figured out Luca was one so young." Harry said impatient.

"Yes of course Harry I understand, but you don't know HOW different they are. You see, When a baby werewolf is about 3 months their teeth come in earlier than a human babies will, and in such, seeing as they were born a werewolf, their saliva and blood is already laced with the ability to turn anyone at will. When Luca bit you, he drew blood, letting his saliva enter your blood stream affectedly spreading the virus to you from him, You're a werewolf now Harry." Hermione said, her mouth grim, but her eyes alight with excitement.

Harry, when hearing this, abruptly sat down, his eyes slightly widened. "Are you serious?"

Hermione, who seeing his behavior sat down as well, "Yes Harry, and listen, im so sorry, if I knew he would have started teething this early I would have never allowed you to hold him, but I'll help you through this, along with Remus, I promise." She said with tears gathering in her eyes.

Getting up quickly, Harry gathered Hermione up and careful of Luca who was still between, and patted her back softly. "Hermione calm down, I'm not upset by this, in fact I'm actually okay with it, with me being a werewolf we can actually be a family, look, I know your parents are dead, you couldn't hide that by staying in the castle for the past 2 Christmas's saying that they are vacationing in some country that you made up."

Hermione suddenly gasped and plunked her head on Harry's shoulder. "You found out did you?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, after the first time when you couldn't stop fidgeting and getting that faraway look in your eyes whenever we asked I looked up the place you mentioned they went to and found out it didn't exist the second time. Don't worry, I'm here for you and I want to be there for you, and if I'm a werewolf while doing it, then I'm all the more for it since your one too. You might want to stop crying, I've never smelt salt before, but I don't think I like it when it deals with you."

Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek just as Harry turned to look at her, and their lips met in a fiery touch. Hermione, who immediately started to pull away with an apology on her lips stopped short when Harry pulled the back of her head back towards him, his mouth hungrily moving against hers.

Between the kiss, "Harr…" Hermione tried, fearing that it wasn't really happening.

"Shhh, I don't know how, but I know this is right, even Darius says so." Harry said between kisses.

After that being said, Hermione let go and started kissing Harry hungrily back, Harry who seemed to let go of everything too, carefully dragged Hermione towards him where he leaned against the table, minding Luca who was somewhat still peaceful while the adults were busy with their faces.

Gently nibbling Harry's lip, she transfigured a play seat for Luca from a library chair and gently laid him down without missing a beat, something Harry definitely noticed.

Luca who noticed the chair had twirly toys to play with, lost interest in the adults completely.

Now without having to worry about crushing Luca, Hermione settled on Harry's lap, where she noticed his erection straining against her pelvis, grinning, she grinded into his lap and smirked when she heard him groan.

Bumping against her, he smirked when she gasped and kissed her neck, leaving his mark, knowing he would never let go after this.

Suddenly, both looked up, hearing the chains rattling against the gate leading towards the restricted section to see Ron coming through, stopping to see them in their current position.

"Well, I guess that bit about you two being friends was just a lie, and she really was just a whore." Ron said his face twisted in malice.

Hermione slowly got off Harry's lap, hearing the satisfaction that he was still very much aroused by his groan and the tightening of his fingers on her hips.

Turning around, Hermione faced Ron and smiled, having already casted a silent transparent charm on Luca to keep him hidden and safe.

"Well you see Ron, we don't have to answer to you anymore or even talk to you, so you can either leave us or get reported to Dumbledore for being in the restricted section." Hermione said with a slytherin like smirk.

Glaring at her, he walked closer, dangerously close to where Luca was charmed to be hidden, making Hermione growl in her chest.

"Well now, you see, I'll be leaving ina few minutes and I plan on making it memorable." Ron said walking closer towards Hermione, watching her every move, his arms poised at his side, where both Harry and Hermione knew his wand was located.

Pushing Hermione behind him, Harry faced Ron, and his face became hard as stone. "Listen Ron, either you can run along now to your mother, or you can stay and get your ass beat by Darius."

Ron scoffed, "Look Harry, I know both you and Hermione are alone here, so why don't you cut the crap and just fight me like a real man instead of using your "Imagination"."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Ron, "How do you know that Ron?" suddenly Harry's eyes widened and his anger flared up instantly.

"You stole my map your bastard!" Harry said grabbing Ron's collar with his fists.

Ron just stood there and smirked, "Yeah and what of it?"

"Give me back my map your fucker!" Harry said while shaking Ron, Affectedly making Ron more angry.

"Or else what? You gonna beat? You're so pathetic I could kick your ass with one finger!" Ron yelled in Harry's face.

Suddenly Harry stepped back, which Ron mistook for a sign of defeat, only to widen his eyes and take a step back.

"Well Ron, it seems you get to meet Darius anyway." Hermione said with a smile, stroking Darius's ears.

"What the fuck is a wolf doing in Hogwarts!" Ron said, backing up into a table.

Stepping forth, Harry looked slightly proud of himself, "This isn't a wolf you dunder head, this is my best friend, besides Hermione of course." And with that, Both Harry and Darius sprang forth, Harry clipping Ron's jaw with his fist, and Darius jaws clamping on Ron's crotch.

Ron fell back with a grunt of pain only to grab at his bits as the pain began to spring forth from Darius's bite.

Ron sat up, his hand still grabbing his bits to keep from the pain and looked in horror at Harry who then growled himself and Sent Ron running out of the restricted section.

Hermione came up behind harry, her arms wrapped around his middle, her chin resting on his shoulder, laugh, "well that was some display Mr. Potter, I think werewolf suits you."

Turning around, Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard on the mouth, coming back up after a few seconds, "If he ever comes near you again, ill rip him to shreds."

"Don't worry Harry, that'll never be a problem, seeing as I'd rip him to shreds before you'd get to him, but I'll leave his scraps for you." Hermione said, her arms looping around his neck.

Harry grinned and kissed her softly on the lips, "well, I'll hold you to that."

Hermione grinned and reached into her pockets and pulled out the marauders map, "I think this belongs to you."

A/N Here's chapter 8 people!


	9. Chapter 9

Title- Moonlight surprises

Pairing: Remus/Harry /Hermione

By: Spelldrift~

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here's Chapter 9~!

Here's chapter nine people~! I hope you will enjoy it as you have enjoyed the other Chapters. Ive been super busy lately with my senior year, and I would like to know if anybody is still interested to be my beta, so PM mee 3

On with the story~!

Normal POV

His blood still pumping after the scuffle with Ron, Harry turned his gaze and looked in on Hermione as she held up the Marauders map with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Oh, you're good." Harry said, dragging her towards him, his hands on her hips, fingers lopping through the muggle jeans she was wearing underneath her robes.

"Why yes I am Mister Potter." Hermione said, looking him squarely in his eyes. Harry smirked, swooped in and captures her lips in a savage act of possession, and meeting him squarely; Hermione moved her lips over his and nipped his bottom lip teasingly. Harry groaned at said act, charged in with his tongue, caressing hers as she met him move for move.

Coming up for air, both their faces flushed, Hermione grinned at Harry before moving away and lifting the concealing spell from Luca and picked him up and then promptly smothered him with affection, kissing his cheeks and tickling his tummy.

Harry's POV

The sudden loss of touch and heat from Hermione's movement almost made both Darius and I whimper. Watching her though, put a smile on my face, she was already an awesome mother to Luca, and a secret part of me, which I knew had a bigger part to do with Darius, wished I could be the father of her future children.

Watching her carry Luca close to her chest, smiling at him, caressing his hair stirred a deeper need in me than I would have ever imagined and I knew I wanted her to be in my life always. I honestly don't think the recent events would have made think otherwise at all, I knew I'd always loved her, but the recent events just made it all the more clearer that I loved her more than she'd ever know.

Hermione, who had become steadily lost in what is the world of Luca as her mother instincts kicked into high gear as he whimpered for a bottle to be fed. Mindful of Lucas head, she bent over and grabbed her book bag and propped it up against the table, turning to me, she handed me Luca, who promptly began playing with my fingering while still vividly watching every one of Hermione's movements. While she rummaged thought her bag, I took the simple time to admire her while Luca was otherwise occupied.

Her bent back seemed almost graceful as she leaned over her knees and her hair fell down in ringlets, creating a spiraling waterfall down her back, the brown changing to bronze and light blond every time she made any movement in the dim lighting. She made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, and got off the chair and hunkered down over the bag as she searched more ferociously.

This, though as innocent as it seemed gave me quite the view of her bum, which I now noticed to be delectably firm and just right for my hands to just go over there and grab… Shaking my head, I looked up to see her looking at me with her nose twitching and I blushed, knowing she knew where my thoughts were, right in the gutter.

She smirked and wiggled her bum back and forth, and when hearing my groan, giggled and came back up with the bottle in her hand, already performing the heating charm.

"You know, you're either one mean little temptress, or you're just a horny little werewolf." I said, causing her smile.

Walking back over to us, she wiggled her ass in my face and finally giving into temptation, grabbed her bum and pinched it, causing her to gasp, and then smile, which caused a slight protrusion of her fang-like tooth to pop out over her bottom lip.

An extremely sexy sight to me, might I add, and sat her right down in my lap, conscious of Luca of course, and she had the gall to wiggled her ass right over my crotch, my recently deflated cock suddenly sprang back to life and twitched as if it had a life of its own. Looking her straight in the eyes I bumped up against her, and watched her eyes dilate while she pressed down more firmly over my pants; her knickers rubbing fervently against both our crotches did nothing to dissolve the ache between us both.

Suddenly, Luca gave a little whimper and Hermione was off my lap and holding Luca up to her chest and pressing the bottle to his mouth. The sudden loss of weight on my crotch cause an instant head rush and I groaned, pressing the heel of my palm against my dick however seemed to alleviate the pain.

Glancing up, I saw Hermione watching me, her eyes showed me just how extremely worked up she was as well, I beckoned her over and grabbed her hips and sat her back down on my lap and gently gyrated my hips against hers. Her head fell back onto my shoulder and moaned aloud, the breathy sound carrying through the restricted section eerily.

Suddenly both our movements stopped as a familiar scent reached our noses and we looked up just as Remus appeared around the corner, an unfamiliar blush upon his cheeks, and suddenly I realized with an odd warm feeling in my belly, I really didn't mind, which I knew I think I should.

"Remus, what are you going here?" I heard Hermione ask, rather more felt, as she stayed perfectly comfortable in my lap.

Hermione's POV

Sitting on Harry's lap seemed like the most comfortable place in the world at the current moment, Luca nestled in between us safely, and yet, there's Remus with his nose twitching madly, and a funny look in his eyes, and then I had realized he must scent our arousal and yet, I decidedly didn't mind it.

I had realized I fancied Remus since he first came to Hogwarts as a defense against the dark arts teacher, and was the first person to actually care to help Harry, while others did not. I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all, sitting on Harry's lap while looking fanciful towards another man.

Suddenly something clicked in my head and I jumped up out of his lap, handed Luca to Harry, who took up the deed of holding the bottle to Luca as he fed.

Rushing past Remus, who was now currently leaning heavily against the tall bookcase, I picked up my forgotten book from earlier and hurriedly flipped through the pages, muttering under my breath.

"This can't be right." I said under my breath, forgetting for the moment that I was in the midst of two werewolves, along with myself.

"What wrong Hermione?" I heard Harry ask from behind me, looking up I noticed Remus standing next to him as well, both men standing close to Luca who was currently now being cradled in Harry's arms while he suckled happily on the bottle.

Looking back down, the picture of Harry and Remus seemed to mirror exactly what the book was explaining.

"Re-reading this section about pack structures and the different positions in a pack, it seems that I might or may be an alpha female or maybe even an Omega." I said still looking over the section.

Remus, who was still near Harry, stumbled and fell against the table, catching himself against the chair and falling down into it heavily, "Your what?!".

Looking curiously over towards Remus I nodded and sat down next to the chair beside him while Harry took up the position beside me.

"Yes, as it seems, I SHOULD be more aggressive towards any other male that comes near myself, especially when I'm holding Luca. As it appears though, I'm lacking that quality which I know now to be a submissive trait in a werewolf. Reading further along which I never got the chance with the events last night and this morning, it appears that all the traits I am now showing and acting on are omega and alpha traits." I explained with a inquisitive smile tugging on my lips.

I heard Remus sigh and I glanced at him only to see him looking at me peculiarly, "Hermione you do know that, as an omega or heaven knows an alpha, the whole aspect of you coming to my cottage will change completely. I'm not going to sugar coat this, from what I smell and how your both acting, Harry, I take it, is already a werewolf due to whatever circumstance in how he became one and your activities earlier, show that he is also an alpha with the way he's so at ease in my presence. But with the added influence of Luca, both your needs to establish a pack will become almost like a compulsion, no, a need to act on that your wolves will think of nothing else."

Suddenly I started laughing, his moment of seriousness not needed. Remus, who had been perfectly serious, frowned at me, along with Harry. Giving one last laugh I turned to both of them "Don't worry Remus, Harry and I already agreed to form a pack, and your more than welcome to join as I know you don't belong to greyback's pack any longer." Remus had a stunned face while Harry seemed to have caught up and was thinking more clearly with more blood in his brain and laughed as well.

"That's right Remus, me and Hermione are together through thin and thick, and you're the only figure besides Hermione that I see as family and I would be honored if you join our pack along with little Luca here, who probably already sees you as another father figure besides myself." Harry said with his easygoing smile.

Remus who was still struck with shock, finally shook it off and grabbed both of us and crushed us to his spry frame and wept silently into my shoulder while gripping Harry's is a strong grip of familiarity. Coming up he smiled at with tears shinning in his eyes, he nodded, as his voice had seemed to fail him.

Grinning, both me and harry hugged him back fiercely and stood back and packed up our belongings and headed back to breakfast to get a last scrap of good food in our bellies before we headed off to the Remus's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Title- Moonlight Surprises

Pairing: Remus/Harry /Hermione

By: Spelldrift~

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here is Chapter 10~! Beware I do have some sexual situations in here, visitors who do not wish to read, do not read :3

**Earlier at the castle- 6 Pm before sun rise - Regular POV**

A slight and lithe figure could vaguely be seen flitting from corner to corner, effectively staying out of direct sight while near the castle, the torch light never once hitting a single part of the person's body. Almost shadow-like, the figure darted jaggedly towards the forbidden forest, the sudden burst of movement allowed torch light shine on the figures hair, lighting up the strands like burning copper, bouncing off dangerously from the castle walls.

Upon entering the forest, shadows engulfed the figures body, showing curves that now associated the shadow like person as female. Walking further into the forest, the setting moon highlighted the woman's features, giving her a wraith like appearance. Flitting from tree to tree to stay relatively close to the safety the net of clustered trees provided, kept her back closed off from attack.

Coming to a halt near a clearing, the forest created a slight ring of tress and foliage, as if enclosed specifically for her purpose. She sat near the base of a tree, humming softly under her breath as if she had not a care in the world. Glancing up, her eyes flitting towards the edge of the clearing, yet nothing appeared to be standing there.

Suddenly a figured began to shimmer before the edge of the trees circling the clearing, the slowly fading moon catching the shimmer, giving the appearance of diamonds sparkling in the air.

The sparkling ended with a burst and a man appeared in its place, his features dark and forgoing. "Ah, the righteous red beauty returns for another bout of curiosity?" His voice rumbled, sending noticeable shivers down the females back.

Standing up, wary, but graceful, the girl moved towards the male, her movements precise and agile, yet the underlying haughty tone gave her away as self-righteous.

"I've come to you again, yes, but for this time I come with less than good Intentions, you needn't worry however, none of this is directed towards you. I however need the removal of a certain rival, who is now a very large threat to what I want, and who." She said, her voice soft, yet had a rasp to it that denied it any form of melodious tones.

Walking towards her, he stopped a mere breath away from her body, though she didn't seem to mind it, the male bent his head towards her, stooped considering, his height well over 3 heads of her own.

"Do you now? Well, I am yours to command, but for what you ask has a price…" His voice, his breath, both used to wash over her senses, cascaded down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Looking up, the girl smiled, her lips coy "Bastion, my love, my dark prince, name your price, for I have nothing to hide or keep from you, I've known you far too long to have any of that."

"You are so reckless, Ginevra, so heedless of danger." He moved away from her then, towards the edge of the clearing, gripping the trunk of a tree so hard the wood threatened to disintegrate into dust. As it was, it would hold the imprint of his fingers for all time.

"Danger Bastion?" she tipped her head to one side, her hair falling in a slick slide over one shoulder. Her hands went to the top button of her blouse. "I would never be in danger from you, even if you were furious with me, the only danger right now is to my clothes." She took one-step back, laughing, letting the sound warm him, ignite the fuse deep inside him.

Heat coiled, spread; need slammed into him, hard and urgent. Hunger tore at him, a blind red haze. "You, little one, are playing with fire, and I am totally out of control." He had become bonded with the girl-child now a woman, when she was young, he already in his 300th year, the curse of vampirism never once far from his mind, but she was his reprieve, she filled him so completely, yet she was as conniving as he was, as power hungry, and as devious.

He made one last attempt to save her. Why couldn't she see how selfish he really was? How he had taken over her life, and would never release her? He was the monster she couldn't see. Perhaps with the rest of the world cold logic and justice ruled him, but not with her. With Ginny, he was taken over by emotions with which he was so unfamiliar that he could not control them. He did things he felt were unconscionable. He let her see the violence in his mind, tearing her clothes, taking her body without thought or control.

She answered him in her mind, warmth, love, her body eager for his, receptive, accepting of his violent side. She had total trust and faith in his feelings for her, in his commitment to her.

He swore softly, ripping the clothes from his fettered body, leaped onto her like a wild animal. Ginny laughed then swore softly "Bastion, I love this shirt!" she whispered against his throat, laughter still spilling into his mind. Laughter. Joy. No fear.

"Get out of the damn thing." He said hoarsely, not realizing he was confirming her belief in him.

She took her time, teasing him by fumbling with her buttons, making him find the hook in her skirt. "You do not know what you are doing," he objected raggedly, but his hands were gentle on her body, carefully stripping away her clothes until she was all bare satin and long silky hair.

Bastion curled strong fingers around the nape of her neck, she felt so small and fragile, and her skin warm. She had a woman's haunting scent, like wild flowers, a breath of fresh air to his immortal lungs. He backed her into a tree, his hands shaping her body, stroking the soft swell of her breast, absorbing the feel of her into his skin, his tissues, his very insides. He lowered his head, found the pink tip of her nipple with his tongue. The demon in him receded at the feel of her soft skin, her acceptance of his nature. He didn't deserve her.

Ginny's body went weak at the first touch of his mouth, so hot and demanding, fastened on her breast. The tree behind her held her up, pushing against the bare skin of her bottom. Excitement surged through her, anticipation. His eyes drifted over her with so much hunger, so much possession, with so much tenderness. That melted her heart, made her want to cry that he could have so much feeling for her. Everywhere his gaze traveled, her bare skin burned for him, her body ached for his touch.

She reached up to loosen his hair, to fill her hands with it, to revel in her ability to smooth her fingertips over his heavy muscles. She could feel him tremble under her caressing hands, feel the wildness in him striving to break free. It touched something wild in her. She wanted to feel him in her arms, trembling for her, his hard muscles against her soft skin, his body surging into hers. She sent him the erotic pictures dancing in her head, as she tasted his skin with her soft mouth.

His hands were everywhere, and so were hers. His mouth blazed fire, and so did hers. His heart pounded with the fresh blood he had acquired earlier this evening, her heart matched his in a frantic beat, their blood surging like molten lava. His fingers found her moist and open to him. Bastion dragged her to the floor, lifting her hips so he could join them. Blood roared in his ears, his every motion swirling together in a violent storm of need. The harder and deeper he thrust, the more soft and welcoming she became. Her body was hot and tight, taking his, accepting his storm.

Hunger raged dangerously. He craved the sweet taste of her, wanted to ecstasy of the ritual exchange. If he fed… he groaned at the temptation. He would never be able to stop without needing to replenish her. He would bring her to the brink, and then give her his essence, effectively making her one of his kind. Her price for his generous assistance, for his long and faithful servitude.

His body, his needs, his battered emotions were taking over again, pushing him to very edge of control. He had never known such a depth of feeling, such a total, encompassing love for another. She was everything. His air. His breath. His heart. Bastion's mouth found hers in a long, drugging kisses, moved to her throat, her breast, found his mark.

Dragging his sheathed teeth over the mark her heard her moan, wiggle her hips, willing him to move within her once again. Rasping his tongue once, twice, he felt his teeth elongate, softly dragged them across her breast, plucked a nipple between them and gently bit down, then slowly brought his tongue over to soothe the bite, making her writhe in pleasure.

Going back to the mark that bonded them, he sank his teeth into her soft flesh, opening his mind to her to let her experience the intense pleasure coursing through him as he took her life's blood into his system, restoring his strength.

Increasing his pace, she met him thrust for thrust, both moaned low in their throats, grabbing wildly at each other to get a firm hold, never wanting to let go as the pleasure of their joining increased. Slowly, Ginny stopped moving as frantically, but moaned low in her throat, a keening sound that quieted the forest in an instant, her pleasure cresting as she exploded into a million pieces, starts forming behind her closed eyelids.

Dragging his mouth away, he looked upon her face, her hair askew from his musing of it earlier, her eyelids droopy, her mouth opened slightly to drag in gasps of breath, her every movement costing her lungs precious energy her body didn't have.

"I brought you to the point of death, your payment to me is to choose, either to become one of my race, or to die and leave your sprit to roam endlessly, your business and soul lost for eternity." He breathed over her shoulder, his forehead resting again her neck.

Almost jerking out of a trance, she glared at him, but sighed and nodded her head, as if she had known it was coming.

Lifting up his wrist, he brought it to his mouth and made a shallow gash, the blood welling up cascading down his arm towards her mouth. She didn't automatically open up immediately, but with a little coaxing he manage to pry open to her lips and press his wrist to her mouth.

After a few timid sips, she brought his wrist more firmly against her mouth and sucked voraciously, her pale skin tone was becoming even paler, her eyes losing their gleam, only to be replaced by sheen of primal hunger, her hair becoming slightly thinner and longer, and her cheekbones becoming more prominent. Soon he began to feel his enormous strength weaken, and pulled his wrist away.

He met slight resistance, which was surprising considering most newborns were weak and not able to fight back. His Ginny was strong, he had chosen well.

Slowly he rose up, pulling out of her as did, the night air making him shiver, he watched as she oddly went through the transition quickly, her body becoming more defined, her limbs becoming more angular, better fitted for running fast and flying through the air.

Finally, with a pop, her eyes changed from their brown hazel to a pronounced yellow. She rose from the ground in all her glory and smiled.

"Now, about my dilemma…"

**Back at the castle with Harry, Hermione and Remus- Dumbledore's office 10 am- Dumbledore's POV**

Hermione was seated in a chair, Harry and Remus standing behind her, both their bodies angled to covers both her sides, their hands resting near her head, occasionally touching strands of her hair between the extended fingers.

I shifted uncomfortably; the three adult werewolves were staring eerily silent at me, not moving, occasionally reaching out to touch each other, their closeness giving them the air of a family.

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind, _family. _They were acting like a family, his mind immediately set to work on how this will play in his favor in controlling them. He already had accomplished in getting them staying together in the same house and vicinity, however, Harry was an unpredictable in the whole ordeal, but seeing as how they were acting now, it would benefit him either way.

Mentally grinning, he sat straighter in his chair; losing his wariness, he had them now.

"Sir, sorry to be a bother, but we might have a situation which we need to take care of right now." Hermione mumbled from her seat in front of his desk. "I seem to have become an Omega, and I don't think I'm particularly comfortable in staying in the school, I sincerely request we leave now for Remus's cottage."

All of a sudden, I sat completely upright, my slight smile disappearing completely, to which all three wolves noticed and sat upright as well, immediately on guard, their instincts toned to perfection.

My mind immediately raced, this was not good, omegas were almost near to impossible to control with magic or spell of any kind, let alone an alpha female, their instincts, their bodies' natural resistance, everything about them was immune to magic. **He had a problem.**

Forcing a smile on my face, I clasped my hands on top of my desk, to keep my fingers from going for my wand. The brief thought of annihilating them at this very moment strong, but eventually over come. I looked up to their faces, immediately regretting in doing so, all four of their eyes were glowing with their own unique color, their inner wolves shinning through in a rare moment of complete control. The hypnotic glow almost took hold of my mind, but immediately through up barriers in my mind, as I was taught.

Nevertheless, even that could not stop the full power of their eyes from penetrating my mind. Smiling uneasy at them to calm them down, which did little good, I stood and went to pet Fawkes, both to occupy my hands with and calm my own self down.

The bird opened a droopy eye and hooted softly, still sleepy from his evening meal. Turning around I faced them once again, I had no choice but to send them, but I could always take precautions. I decided tracker spells, lofty spells that were virtually undetectable, and generally keeping Order members up there to keep an eye on them.

Nodding towards them, I gestured towards the opening of my fireplace, dragging a bag of powder from the desk near the fireplace, and handed the bag to Remus, my eyes never meeting his directly.

Whispering to low enough for my human ears to hear, which made me seethe inside the depth of my mind, Remus nodded towards the fireplace, and in a succession of female to male, they disappeared to the undisclosed location Remus had issued to them.

**With Hermione, Remus and Harry- Hidden bungalow**

Remus had cast a distortion spell on Harry and Hermione, Luca having no magical aura distinctive enough to require one to insure that Dumbledore didn't cast any spells of his own to locate them. He needed to keep his family safe, and seeing Dumbledore's reaction to the news Hermione agreed to tell him, he wasn't taking any chances.

Whispering in tones he knew only Harry and Hermione could hear he told them the location of his real home, the airy mountains of the United States, far away from any influence of the English magic society, far away from namely Voldemort and any willing to do harm to his family.

Turning towards them, he smiled. "Welcome to my humble abode." he said, smiling, letting the years of damage suddenly decrease.

Harry smiled, a real smile after all the years of suffering, and took Hermione's elbow and walked through the entrance of the bungalow and whistled in appreciation. The house was warm, the humidity of the US surprising them for a minute before they gradually got use to it as they walked further into the house. The warm tones of color on the walls made the home feel even homier than it already did. The furniture placed evenly throughout the room, comfortable sofas that you sinked in and TV, where it was magically tuned to get every channel that was available.

The three bedrooms were simpler, a bed, dresser, and a door leading to their own bathrooms. Each a different color than the last, each warm colors; mahogany, green, red, whiskey yellows.

Hermione chose the whiskey yellow room, transfigured a chest near the bed into a crib for Luca and gave him a fresh binky, considering he mauled the last.

Laying him down gently, she looked up towards the waning afternoon sun through the bay window on the far side of her room, and sighed. The second full moon will be tonight, another tomorrow night before the cycle would begin again a month later.

It was times like these that she would miss her mother, to comfort her, to provide her with advice.

But… now she had Harry, and Remus, and her little baby.

Walking out of the room, she headed to the other rooms to scout out the rest of the house, a primal instinct even she couldn't ignore.

Following her nose, she found Harry's room first. The green room was earthy, just like Harry, the green color matching his eyes exactly, the bed towards the darkened corner of the room, the bay window open to let a breeze in the let out the stuffiness of the room from being closed for an indefinite amount of time.

Walking up behind him, she hugged him from behind; he was busy folding clothes into a dresser, but froze when he felt her arms encircling his waist. She sighed into his shoulder and moved away to sit on the bed, and then frowned.

Scowling, she punched the pillows, plumped them, and then snapped the blanket out, spreading it over the bed. She'd just gotten it arranged when he came up behind her, slipped his hands around her waist, and pulled her back against him, her shoulders to his rib cage. The heat of his big body scorched through her clothing and she could taste his exotic spicy scent on each shallow breath she drew.

"Did you never wonder, Hermione?" he said softly, ducking his mouth close to her ear.

"Wonder what?" She managed, holding very, very still. He'd left just a tiny bit of space between their lower bodies, a tantalizing, tempting amount of space.

There was a moment where none of them moved or spoke.

Abruptly, he filled his hands with her breasts. The breath she was trying to gather exploded from her lungs in a hiss. Her skin sizzled beneath the fabric of her shirt, as nerve endings arced to instant, insatiable life. She could only imagine how incredible it would feel to have his bare hands on her bare skin; those big, strong Quidditch weathered hands all over her body. With that extra animalistic quality he had, she fancied she might go up in flames from the sheer erotic heat of it.

He made an edgy sound that was so animalistic and full of sexual hunger that her knees nearly buckled, and she swayed for a moment. His grip tightened on her breasts, causing her to draw in a long ragged inhalation, but he didn't offer her the full support of his body; he still kept himself, from the waist down, that slight provocative distance away.

Hermione closed her eyes; her breasts felt tight in his hands, swelling from his touch. His unshaven jaw rasped against her hair, then against her cheek as he nudged aside her hair. The sleek wet heat of his tongue traced a velvety trail down the side of her neck, sending shivers of sensual delight skittering up her spine. She was going to pull away, to stop him. Any minute now…

"Did you never fantasize about us? Tell me you didn't, Say, 'No Harry, I never even thought about it once.'" He laughed huskily, wickedly, as if endlessly amused by the thought, his thumbs tracing light circles on her breasts, just beneath her nipples, on the soft underside where she was so sensitive. Her nipples were so hard there were poking through bother her bra and her shirt, hungry for touch.

He closed his fingers on the puckered peaks at the precise moment that he bit down on the nape of her neck, and she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. Knowing Remus was in the other room, possibly near the room, with the activity they were brewing up. He knew, damn him, he _knew._ Her secret fantasies, the inner, eternal battle she waged. He knew all about it.

"Why so quiet? Why won't you say it, Hermione?" A pause, "Because you did think about it, Many times." A sleek glide of his tongue down her neck. Another gentle nip on the tender, sensitive cord that ran from her neck to her shoulder, making her whole body shiver with desire. A delicious light pinch on her nipple. "Is it so hard to admit? I know you did, you wondered what it would like for me to take you to bed. To strip you naked and make you come so many times that you couldn't even move. To give you so much pleasure that it left you limp and exhausted, unable to do anything but lay there while I tended to you, and rebuilt you strength so I could do it to you again and again. So I could ride you slow and deep, take you fast and hard from behind, so I could life you astride me and feel you shudder on top of him when you came. So I could lick and taste and kiss every inch of your body until nothing else existed, until all else ceased to matter but what I was doing to you, the completion only I could give you."

She was panting softly. Damn him. She'd imagined all those things and more. And his words were painting much too vivid pictures in her mind's eye: Harry doing all those things to her, being lifted astride him on her hands and knees for him as he thrust into her from behind…

God, she thought feverishly, had she always been picturing him? Try though, she might, she couldn't recall the face of the dream prince that she'd so lovingly detailed out of her teen fantasies. Either he'd blasted it right out of her memories, replacing her imaginary lover with _his _dark eyes, his hard body, his seductive voice and devastating touch, or it had always been him.

"You fantasized," He continued, his voice low and hypnotic. "You may be a virgin in body, but not in mind, I feel the heat and passion in you, there's a fury of it inside you. I felt it the moment I saw you that morning with Luca."

There was a silence for a moment while he just held her, hands gone still on her breasts, breath warm on her neck, unmoving. She knew this was her moment to rescue herself. To rage at him. To tell him he was wrong, that he didn't know the first damn thing about what he was talking about.

But she couldn't, because he did.

The silence stretched between them.

Abruptly, one hand slipped from her breast and cupped her snuggly, intimately between the legs, grinding her bottom back against his erection. An incoherent cry burst from her throat. He answered with a spate of words in mumbled gibberish of passion.

She melted against back against his body.

He sensed it immediately, the precise moment she yielded. He spoke in mumbled tones, the masculine triumph in his voice unmistakable. She was lost and he knew it.

She expected him to turn her in his arms, crush her against him, but once again, he defied her expectations.

Hand still snug between her legs, pressing her relentlessly back against his hard-on, he splayed his other hands against her jaw and turned her head, guiding her head, guiding her lips to his. Standing behind her, he kissed her. Shed not have believed it possible to kiss at such an angle, but she'd never kissed anyone as tall as he was, and not only was it possible, it was bizarrely, intensely erotic. Dominant. Possessive. A kiss of branding and claiming, she was captured hard against his body, his big hand warm between her legs, his jagged, silky hair falling over his nape, his mouth dealing over hers.

She whimpered against his lips, but it was lost to the hot glide of his tongue, probing deep, retreating. Mating, escaping. Playing with her, dancing a slow, torturous, blatantly sexual dance.

The sudden noise in the hall on the other side of the hall broke them apart, Hermione immediately dashing towards the bedroom holding Luca, finding him safe and aware, whimpering for her.

She picked him up and cradled him to her chest, watched as harry strode into the room with a smirk on his face. "Full moon's got us jumpy today eh? Remus just dumped a load of pots and pans on the floor of the kitchen on his way from the shed." He laughed and sat down on her bed, sniffed and turned to see Remus loom through the doorway, an apologetic smile on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck and smiled good-naturedly, "Sorry bout that guys, I guess my muscles are getting ready f or the moon tonight. I'm surprised you guys aren't feeling the effects with the moon this high in the afternoon sky already."

He turned towards Hermione and smiled, sending shivers up her spine, her body still tensely aware of being at the peak of completeness, yet now denied that pleasure. Sniffing the air, his grin turned feral.

"Tonight will definitely be interesting.

**A/n-Here my new chapter guys~! I hope you enjoyed it~ Please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

Title- Moonlight Surprises

Pairing: Remus/Hermione/Harry

By: Spelldrift~

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Here is Chapter 11 guys~! sorry for the wait, but I've officially graduated high school!

**At Remus's Bungalow: Arizona USA – Remus's POV**

The afternoon seemed to pass by in a flash, Harry and Hermione had already settled into their rooms, their scents prevailing through the small home with personalities of their own. Hermione's scent seemed to be the most dominant permitting the air, which oddly and more suspiciously seemed to become more and more stronger as the afternoon waned on.

My nerves and Moony seemed to find no rest with her scent twirling coyly about my nose, toying with my body, hardening it, leaving it deliciously taut. Harry had about the right idea to keep close to her, and from the way his arousal was mingling with hers, they seemed to be as comfortable as they were going to get.

Smirking towards the stairs, I decided a frank talk with the two was in order; they needed to know actions sometimes ended with consequences, and those consequences weren't always so bad in the usual sense.

Gathering up my resolves, and switching my pants around my straining erection, I climbed the stairs to see Harry and Hermione pawing at each other like the randy wolves they were and cleared my throat to garner their attention.

Slow to gather their wits as they broke away from each other, Hermione smiled crookedly and straightened her blouse, and sat up not embarrassed or remorseful for being caught so easily in my own house.

Cocky little wench.

Moving to sit by her side of the bed, my thigh grazing hers, I looked into her face, her flushed cheeks a candy pink, her eyes however, were purple with desire, only darkening further noticing my straining erection, garnering for her attention.

"So I see you guys find your rooms…accommodating, no?" I asked with a toothy grin.

Harry, whose blood seemed to slowly return to his flushed head, gathered himself, ready to apologize, but I held my hand up to stop him.

Grinning, I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about apologizing Harry, just following your instincts right?" I smiled knowingly when I saw his eyes dawn with recognition and smiled at me in return.

Hermione seemed to find all of this interesting and flopped back on the bed belly up and watched us through hooded eyes as she watched me and harry interact.

I glanced out the window and noticed we had at least 6 hours before we turned so I set my wristwatch to go off at 8 tonight. Figured the pantry down stairs needed some due supplying, and these two, myself included if I gave myself enough credit, needed some fresh air.

"Alright you two, its bout time we had a chat between us. There is a whole lot more to this werewolf business than just coming to stay with me for the weekend. First of all, Hermione just proved herself an Omega by letting me come into the room with a potential mate, going at it like the she-wolf she is, while having her infant cub in the room with her, so congratulations are in order I suppose. Second of all, As Hermione might know, Harry you might not, but Omegas are known for having not one mate, but two mates." I scratched my chin, feeling two days worth of stubble meeting my fingers.

Harry, who seemed to have full control of his thoughts, scrambled into a seating position and observed me with a pensive eye. "So what does this mean Remus?" Harry responded with a scratch to his own chin.

I glanced at Hermione who was watching us both with interested eyes, her unblinking stare giving me the understanding that she knew where this was going and seemed to be enjoying our dilemma.

"Well, your first real lesson about being a werewolf will be on pack succession. Being both very eligible males, and the even more rare position of having absolutely no animosity towards each other with a female in the room we both see as potential mate, seems have only one logical answer to our predicament."

Harry who seemed to be calm enough to flop down on his stomach next to Hermione, looked towards Luca who was watching us with interested eyes, reached over and picked him up from his carrier at the end of the bed to tickle his stomach. He looked back over to my position next to Hermione and asked calmly "and what's that Remus?"

I grinned wolfishly and lay down against the pillow at the head of the bed, "well that's perfectly obvious Harry, we share Hermione here as our mate." I looked towards Hermione who only giggle and picked up Luca and placed him on her flat stomach, his head pillowed by her ample breasts and turned her head towards harry to assess his face for any clues to his thoughts.

Harry leaned over onto his side and looked Hermione in the eye, sighed, and caressed Lucas cheek "Are you okay about this Hermione? I would never put you into a situation that you don't want, or ever hurt you." Glancing up to see her reaction he was surprised to see her eyes almost literally dancing.

"I would be honored if you two became my mates, Harry, Remus, you two and Luca are my world." Hermione said softly, nearly tearing my heart out with happiness.

Nodding my head, I curled further into her side, her warmth inviting and tender. Harry seemed the most tranquil he's ever been and curled into her other side and sighed into her neck, breathing in her unique sent, a calm washing through all of us, leaving us in a drowsy state of languid happiness.

Suddenly the clock downstairs chimed four o'clock, the afternoon was slipping by and the full moon had already begun its ascent into the sky. I reluctantly sat up and frowned, I would rather stay curled here on the bed with my new family than go get groceries, but I still needed to provide for my family, as it was now grown thrice fold, and the pantry hardly could feed one rather than the 4 it needed to provide for now.

Getting to my feet, I gazed upon the three curled onto the bed, and felt a momentary feeling of pain for having to disturb this wonderful peace, but the need to feed my rumbling stomach was a greater need. "Alright you three, we need to get ready to leave for town, and dress comfortably with sturdy shoes, were going on horseback, the town is at the base of the mountain." I said with a smile hearing their groans of dismay.

"Really Remus? Really? I was so comfortable!" Harry complained but got up nonetheless and picked up Luca who was snoozing comfortably on Hermione's chest, and placed him on the bed in his place and put his hand out for Hermione to take. Hermione grabbed his hand, hauled herself up out of the bed, and grumbled the whole way as she put on her shoes from under the bed.

Harry seeing Hermione was settled, left the room, walked across the hall to his own room, and disappeared around the wall. I glanced at Hermione and smiled cheekily; "can you ride a horse Hermione? You can always ride with me you know." Hermione looked affronted that I even asked such a question to her and huffed.

"Well of course I can ride a bloody horse Remus!" She grumbled under her breath, walked across the room, and swatted my shoulder as she went into the bathroom to tidy up her hair and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from the cabinet behind the mirror.

I whined playfully while holding my shoulder and bumped against her side as she smiled and kissed my cheek and pushed me towards the bed, then walked over to the other side and applied sunscreen to Luca so he wouldn't burn in the sun. I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

She really does make a fine mother to Luca and hopefully to future pups of Harrys and mine.

Smirking, I made to leave her room, but a nagging thought made me pause and glance back. Hermione seemed to smell different, riper, and even more delicious than usual. All of a sudden, it clicked in my mind and I whirled around and grabbed her shoulders, surprising her and causing her to drop the sun block.

"Hermione! When was the last time you went into heat?" I shook my head and shook her shoulders. "Sorry, when was the last time you had your monthly?" Hermione blushed and nervously shrugged her captured shoulders. Suddenly her eyes widen in recognition and immediately went for a calendar she had hanging by her bed. Flipping through it vigorously, she came to the month that she was looking for and slumped her shoulders.

Harry, who had heard the commotion came into the room with a silent intent and looked curiously in our direction, "What's up guys? Something wrong?" Harry sat down on the bed, and observed Hermione curiously, when she started to giggle loudly.

I approached her cautiously and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and giggled even harder when she saw my cautious face. "Well gentlemen, seems this transformation will be quite the night to remember." She turned and sat down on the bed primly and regarded me with interested eyes.

I sighed and slumped down on the floor, my back hitting the wall with a thud. Harry who was still looking thoroughly confused cleared his throat and waited for someone to say something.

"Well Harry, it seems Hermione here is going to go into heat sometime today or tomorrow and us two are going to become her mates far faster than I would have thought." I rubbed my temples and looked up to see Harry grinning madly and I grinned back myself.

"So Remus old boy, how's this going to play out?" Harry said with a lilt to his already deepening voice.

I got up with a grace only weres have and walked to the bed and sat down next to Hermione and motioned for harry to come closer. Hermione, who was now sandwiched between us, her thighs entrapped by Harry's and mine was regarding us with amused eyes.

"The way it's always been done my dear friend, we share and divide." I said and grinned seeing the idea play about in both the two older werewolves minds."

Hermione who seemed to conclude faster than Harry had voiced her thoughts. "And do pray tell Remus, how are you going to go about figuring out who goes first?"

I smirked rather evilly and pounced upon her and Harry seemingly caught up in the aftermath of said pounce got caught in the limbs of both mine and Hermione's and squeaked his protest at being squashed.

Laying my head down upon her breast, I listened to her heart beat and sighed comfortably, Harry who had ended up bent at the waist, laid his own head on her stomach and listened intently to hear how this would be done.

"Well that seems simple enough don't you think? We draw straws of course." I said and elicited a giggle from her and the sound burst from her chest into my ear and sounded rather odd and made my cheek hum. Biting my cheek to keep from laughing myself I gathered myself up and gathered Luca up who was laying at the head of the bed on the pillows and blew on his exposed tummy from his little shirt, causing the infant to gasp and laugh.

Harry and Hermione, who were still quite happily laid out on the bed, regarded him with warm eyes and smiled, the feeling of family more pronounced than it ever had been.

Harry got up and pulled Hermione up with him and threw his arms over both our shoulders, led us downstairs. "Well now folks, where might we get these straws in question?" We both laughed and entered the kitchen.

Hermione, ever knowledgeable tsked loudly, garnering our attention towards herself to see her standing by the counter with her hands on her rounded hips. "Well boys that would hardly be fair, straws now a day are all the same length. How about actual straw? I heard were riding on Horseback, so it's safe to assume you have a stable don't you Remus?" Hermione said as she moved towards the back door of the kitchen.

I looked at Harry and shrugged, the she-wolf had a point and I followed her trail towards the stables with Harry in tow.

Walking out into the sunshine, the warmth of the Americas was a welcome relief after the humid staleness of London. Following her scent towards the small stables I have in the back of the bungalow, the horses could be heard neighing at the new intruder in their home.

Before reaching the stable doors, Hermione walked out holding a handful of hay, and held her prize out to the both of us, her smile wide.

Glancing sideways at Harry I grinned and reached out to take a piece, Harry then too proceeded to take a piece himself and held his up to Hermione. I held mine up and she regarded our pieces, grinned then held up Remus's arm. "Well boys, it seems Remus here will be the first to get a piece of this." Hermione said wiggling her hips suggestively.

Harry laughed and punched my arm playfully. "Congratulations mate. Do everything I would do and more!" Harry said and picked Luca up out of the crook of my arm and cuddled him close. "Well Luca it seems you'll have two daddies to watch out for you as you grow." Harry said, his smile fond and his eyes warm.

Hermione looked like she might burst out crying at any moment so distracted her by conjuring a baby sling for Luca and handed it to her. She gratefully put it on and positioned it over her stomach and Harry handed Luca over to her and gathered him close to her chest and smiled up at Harry, and then smiled over in my direction.

I grinned and felt warmth spread through my chest at the sight of my family. "Alright then, I'll go saddle up the horses right quick and then well be off."

I quickly spelled the saddles on the horses, which were long use to magic and barely registered the feel of the saddles on their backs, led them out to the open and handed the mellowest of the mares to Hermione and helped her upon the horse and then proceeded to mount my own horse.

Harry was already astride his horse and I nudged my horse towards the trail I had made many years ago that would lead to the dirt road to the town.

The ride to the town was a peaceful one minus the squeals and coos from Luca who was having the time of his life, the bumps and clomp of the horse seemed to amuse him to the point of exhaustion. The little tyke was how fast asleep in his sling, which had now been transfigured to have a overhang to keep the sun off his face by Hermione who had noticed a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks and nose.

Soon the town was visible just yards away and I nudged my horse a little faster and signaled Harry and Hermione to as well, and we soon arrived and I got off my horse and tethered its reins to a sturdy branch of a tree. The other two of my pack did the same and I tugged on the reins to make sure they were secure. I then magically lengthened them to allow the horses maneuvering space to graze on the luscious grass around the tree.

Hermione then looped her arms through Harry's and mine and walked calmly to the town's entrance. She soon gasped at the tranquility of the town and the quaint shops that lined the buildings. Soon she couldn't contain herself and she darted off to the first shop that caught her fancy, which was a clothing shop that boasted every stitch was home made.

Harry and I chuckled and followed at a more sedate pace and found her with an armload of clothes already and eyes glistening with delight.

"Remus! Harry! Look at all these adorable clothes! They even have baby clothes for Luca! This is just grand!" Hermione then whirled around and proceeded to the rest of the shop, leaving the calm and homey air of the shop to infuse with her scent, and had both Harry's and my noses twitching delightfully.

I noticed the elderly woman who was the shop owner chuckle amusedly under her breath, and walked over to us and lifter her hand to cup her cheek and her other hand to cup her elbow t o support it and glances back and forth at us, almost sizing us up.

"So which one y'all is the youngin's man? Mighty youngin she got carryin with 'er." The raspy country voice asked curiously.

I chuckled amusedly. "No worries ma'am she's kin of ours who needed a place to stay, brought her up here to keep her from going stir crazy." I abbreviated to the elderly woman, to whom I knew to be vastly old fashioned and would find our situation less than proper.

She scratched her chin and nodded thoughtfully. "Reckon that's good seeing as she apparently don't have a man with her to take care of her and her youngin'." She chuckled to herself and went forth to help Hermione, who seemed to be consumed by a mountain of clothes.

I looked to see Harry watching Hermione lovingly and I chuckled and nudged his shoulder. "She's a might happy at her findings wouldn't you say Harry?" Harry nodded and proceeded throughout the store and came upon a homemade dress that seemed to have caught his fancy.

"Say Remus, want to hear an idea?" Harry asked suddenly, causing me come over and stand next to the young man, soon to be a brother I suppose. "Yeah, sure Harry, what is it?" I asked affably.

"What do you say to us buying Hermione something to wear tonight for when we mate her?" Harry asked genuinely.

The question made me think, it was a interesting idea, something I picked out, and see her wear and undress her in. the idea was to promising to pass up. "Say Harry, that's an idea. How about we split up and go off on our own and let Hermione know where to meet us up at?" I murmured to Harry so as for Hermione not to hear.

Harry leaned in conspiringly, his eyes alight in the idea of the very same path my thoughts had led too. "Sounds intriguing I would say." Harry said with a grin.

Nodding, we both walked over to a flustered, but happy Hermione and circled her with a predatory feel. "Say Hermione, Harry and I are going to go off and have a looks see around town, we want you meet up with us here at this shop in say another hour. Don't worry about not paying, just asked the shop owner to send your items to my home, they'll send the bill." With that, I winked at Harry and kissed her cheek and pressed a kiss to a sleeping Luca's downy head and waited for harry to do the same with the opposite side of her face and the same to Luca.

Walking out of the story, I headed to the east side of the town and watched Harry take the west. Wandering down the lane, I came upon a shop with a storefront that had products lined up in the window. Something golden and silken caught my eye, making me pause. Walking up to the storefront, what caught my eye turned out to be a silk dress. The dress was simple; the bodice clung to mannequin, slicing down the waist to the hips only to flare out as it got to the thighs, all one piece and soft to the eye.

The only pattern seemed to be wolf tracks from the waist to the bottom of the hem at the calves. Smirking, I thought of the irony, it seemed too simple, to perfect. I spied the price tag and saw that the dress was actually on sale and was very cheap for the make of the dress.

Walking into the shop, the scent of silk hit my nose instantly, and the shopkeeper glanced up from a book that she was reading and set it down. Rising from the stool she was leaning on, walked over with a smile.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked politely, a new face to the town I had never seen before, and judging from the smile she was throwing at me, was interested in me more than should be.

Swallowing, I nodded and pointed to the dress in the storefront, "Yes ma'am I would like to buy this dress here, and have it wrapped."

The woman smiled at me coyly, and walked over to the window and took down the dress. "Well now sir, you don't have to go and calling me ma'am, Vanessa will do right nice it will." The woman I now knew as Vanessa walked over towards me and her scent nearly bowled me over. The strong scent of perfume cloyed around her as if it was a second skin. It took all my will power not to reach up and smack my hands over my nose.

Smiling a thin smile, I walked over to the cash register at the back of the shop, pulled out my wallet, and waited for hr to ring up the purchase. After I paid for the dress, I waited for her to give me the receipt, only to have to wait and watch her write her number on the back of it, and kissed the back of it as good measure and handed it to me with a smile. She watched me with hungry eyes as I walked out of the store, her eyes burning a hole in my back as I walked around the block out of the view of the store.

I shuddered and tossed the receipt into the bin at the end of the corner.

Smiling I looked into the bag to see the dress wrapped in clear wrapping and proceeded down the side walk to the other stores to pass the time seeing as how quick I had made my purchase for the dress.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I noticed Hermione at the front of a store looking in on the display through the window and heard her murmuring to Luca. "Would you look at this darling? These earrings are beautiful; the amber reminds me of Remus eyes. Maybe I'll be able to come by another time to look at these if their still here, but right now you need your nappy changed." With that, she quickly walked down the sidewalk to a public restroom and disappeared into the woman's room.

I quickly walked down to the display front and saw the earrings in question she had been looking at, only to be shocked to see that they matched the color of the dress perfectly. Quickly looking at the price tag, I learned they were yellow diamonds, a lower quality and seemed to be on sale as well. Glancing towards the restroom, I quickly strode inside, inquired to the jeweler about the earrings, and quickly bought them. Placing the jewelry box inside the bag with the dress, I looked sneakily outside to see Hermione heading to the next shop in the opposite direction and glanced at my clock, Still 10 minutes left. I might as well head back to the agreed meeting point.

Taking my time, I whistled as I passed by the dress shop and shuddered as I felt the woman, Vanessa's eyes on me the entire way. I quickened my pace, and saw Harry with his own purchase enter the store as well and smiled in greeting.

"Mione should be here any seconds, I saw her heading this way, you get everything?" Harry said affably.

"Sure did Harry, After Hermione gets here, lets head to the back of the shop and shrink hers and our packaged and go on to the grocery and buy some supplies." I mumbled as I heard Hermione enter the shop. Harry nodded and headed over to Hermione.

Together we both took some of Hermione's many packages, and headed to the back of the shop and quickly shrunk them and told her of our plans to go to the grocery store. She nodded and looped her arms through ours once more and we headed over and entered the cool shopping center.

Hermione headed directly for the baby section and Harry and I settled off to the meat section and started from there. Hermione soon joined us with a basket and Luca sitting in the front seat in a conjured child's seat and followed us throughout the fruit section, picking up things here and there.

Soon the basket was full and we had everything we needed for a month. We headed towards the front of the store to pay for our goods and had everything packed. As soon as we got outside though, the time of the day seemed to have gotten away with us. I glanced at my wristwatch and scowled, the thing hadn't gone off! We didn't have time to get back to the house on time before our transformations began to happen.

Cursing under my breath, I checked my pockets for the spare wolfs bane potion and sighed in relief when I was met with four bottles. I had modified the potion so that we didn't have to take our wolf forms, something not even Albus was aware of, and I planned to keep it that way.

Harry was looking questionably in my direction whereas Hermione had her hands full of a squirming Luca, who was no doubt feeling the effects of the early full moon than all of us put together. I sighed, looks like we were going to have to rent a hotel room for the night.

"Alright guys, it seems we wasted more daylight than I planned and we need to rent a hotel room tonight. Now the hotel is right across the street and we need to take our potions, but not until we get into our rooms."

Hermione looked up and the nervousness was finally showing on her face about her transformation and looked towards harry to gauge his reaction. Harry however seemed to be the calmest of all of us, which might be a bit reckless on his part.

Touching my palm to Hermione's shoulder, she whirled to meet my calmer eyes to her now frantic eyes. "Remus, must we stay in the hotel? There are people who can come in on us!"

Patting her shoulder to placate her, I guided us towards the hotel and walked through the double doors, the scent of the hotels kitchens caused my stomach to announce its growing hunger. Glancing around, I found the check-in desk and groaned when the same woman from the dress shop was walking around the desk in the hotels uniform garb and definitely towards my family and me.

Internally grimacing I put on a smile and walked us forward to the desk to get our rooms. The infuriating woman's body however, blocked our destination.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she assessed my family as if they were insects and I had to fight down a growl. "Hello miss, is there anything we can help you with?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She smiled coyly and targeted out Hermione, looking her up and down briefly and as if finding her no threat, dismissed her and moved over to my side. "Certainly Sir, if your checking in here at the hotel, it's my job to take your luggage up to you room for you." She practically purred.

I cringed as she licked her lips rather blatantly and moved towards the desk with us, the scent of her nearly bowled me over, the malicious intent and her arousal nearly made me gag.

Putting up a good front for Hermione who was now looking suspiciously between the woman, and me but shrugged her shoulders, she didn't need to concern herself with a blatantly made whore when she had Luca to take care of.

I sighed; this was going to be a long long night.

I noticed a couple of chairs near the reception desk and motioned for Harry and Hermione to take a seat. I quickly paid for a one-night stay at the hotel for 3 rooms and grabbed our key cards and moved to stand near my two pack mates.

The woman, who had scarcely left my side the entire time, causing me to hold my breath for a longer time than I thought possible, finally gave me some wiggle room as her superior was eyeing her suspiciously. Said action guaranteed me that this had happened more than one time before.

Vanessa sneakily made her way off to the side where Harry was sitting and I immediately notice his nose scrunch up and looked up at me with panicked eyes. I shrugged helplessly and nodded towards the bags.

Vanessa seeing this as her chance to move in, grabbed Harry's bags and moved to walk in the middle between Hermione and me, something she definitely noticed and me.

Glancing at me from the side, Vanessa noticed I was lock-jawed and moved her investigation to Hermione, who looked at a loss to what to say.

"Say uh… What is your name?" Vanessa asked Hermione a little roughly.

"Its Hermione. Did you need something?" Hermione said less than happily. Her nose itching to sneeze the way it kept twitching the way it did.

Vanessa shrugged, "Well Hermione, what brings you here to the Ramsey Hotel? Not much to do in these here mountains you know."

Hermione smiled, "No I think you're wrong there, this place is beautiful and I'm visiting with my family here. We're staying up north for quite a while, and we came down here to get a little shopping done."

Vanessa's face erupted in a conniving smile, "You mean to say that old bungalow up there is your place? I use to ride by there every now and then, really cute place."

I wanted to slap my hand over my face, now the bitch knew where we lived! Oh Hermione.

Hermione seemed to sense my distress and patted the woman's shoulder, which earned her a glare. "Now that's not very polite, that's private property, you're going to have to ask next time you come near the property, wouldn't do for you to go to jail when you're so young and pretty." Hermione's lips moved sweetly in spite of her hard eyes.

I mentally danced. The she-bitch couldn't come near the house anymore!

Harry chuckled and wrapped a hand over Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, placed a kiss on her neck and grabbed one of the bags she was carrying and handed her the key to her room.

She nodded gratefully to Harry and was almost into the room when Vanessa stopped her. "So this is your husband then? I mean you got a kid and all and I was just wondering." Vanessa asked, leaning against the frame of the door, keeping the door from being shut closed.

Hermione shrugged, "Well that's not really any of your business now is it? Also if you're done carrying the bags, can you kindly leave me and my family alone?" Hermione stated, her voice absolutely cold.

I shivered and nodded towards Vanessa and took the bags she was carrying and headed to my own room. "Hey Hermione, why don't you go take a shower, me and harry will pop into our rooms and be right over so go ahead and get comfortable, well be going down to dinner in an hour or so. Dress pretty too; it'll be like your welcome to the house dinner type thing." I said causing Hermione to blush a pretty pink.

I turned around ready to head to my room when Hermione turned around and called out frantically, "But Remus, I don't have anything to wear!"

I smiled and patted her cheek, "Don't worry love, you'll have something."

With that, Harry and me walked to our rooms across the hall and dropped our belongings on the table by the door. Harry looked over and smirked, gave me a thumbs up and I immediately understood.

Tonight was mine.

**A/n- Alright guys, hoped you liked this chapter, another one will come up immediately, so go ahead and read and review~**


	12. Chapter 12

Title- Moonlight Surprises

Pairing: Remus / Hermione / Harry

By: Spelldrift~

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling, though the plot ish all mines :3

A/N- Hey guys. Updating faster now~ here's Chapter 12- Be warned there are sexual situations throughout the middle of the story. (Credit for Karen Marie Moning's Sex scene :3 I keep forgetting these. -sighs-)

**Edge of Castle grounds (its morning here, while its night time in America) - Ron's POV**

I walked towards the edge of the castle grounds, near the edge of the forbidden forest. Waiting for my enraged mother and disappointed father was a waste of time, I wouldn't let them drag me back to the burrow to keep me prisoner there. They wouldn't expect me here, nobody would, excepted maybe Ginny, she always was the conniving one, and me the strategist.

Something I would put to great use.

If anyone wanted revenge as I wanted it, it would be my sister. I knew she would be waiting for me near this awful place; she had approached me after _they _left. She had seemed different, colder, her stupid little friends that followed her hadn't noticed a thing, they wouldn't either being the airheads they are.

But I had noticed, she had power now, her eyes a held a glint, no longer child like, though she hadn't been a child for a long time now. Mother seemed to think she was the jewel of the family, the only girl, out of 6 males and the youngest, the one to cherish.

But I knew better, they all smothered her, gave her no room to grow, to hone in on her skills. Now, she had her chance, and I had mine. I walked towards the appointed tree where we would meet and I saw her, the weak sunlight that filtered through the trees made her pale features stand out even more.

As soon as I walked up I knew she wasn't alone, another person, their magical aura was vastly different to any wizard I had ever known, and I immediately concluded they were human. My sister really was a tricky bitch.

I stopped at the edge of the forest, not stepping in, while I wasn't stupid, I knew better than to step into the forest with a creature waiting for me.

However as I waited, Ginny didn't move, her features pinched as if she were in pain and I finally stepped towards her only to be stopped by a blade at my throat. I swallowed and felt my Adam's Apple bob against the sharp edge of the blade.

Ginny finally stepped forward and I chocked back a cry. My sister's aura was exactly like that of the creature standing next to her.

She put her hand upon the unknown males arm and he immediately let go as if she had silent told him to do so. I dropped down upon my knees and rubbed my throat to soothe the burning cut that now bled slightly over my palm.

I looked up to see Ginny's eyes contract and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. "Ginny what's going on?"

She smiled crookedly and leaned against the larger male for support and I watched as this unknown man wrapped his arms around my sister as if he belonged. I was confused, Ginny knew better than mixing in with this riff raff!

"Well dear brother, that's for me to keep to myself and you to find out on your own, but never fear, our plan is more real than ever now." Ginny said while moving further back into the shadows.

Moving towards her to get a better view of her, I was blocked by the male. Ginny held his arm as if he was going to attack me, "Bastion, darling, this is my kin, and now something I protect, please do not harm him."

I frowned. This was not my Ginny, this was something else."Ginny what's going on with you? What have you done to yourself?"

Ginny smirked; her teeth skewed and made me immediately glance to them, and my heart skipped a beat, they were _fangs._

I slumped, Ginny was no longer human but something else, a creature, and she was the essence of darkness. Sighing I looked up to see the male looking at me questionably; I struggled to remember the name Ginny mentioned and vaguely remember it being Bastion.

The name struck my memory, but I was too shocked to follow it further.

My sister was a vampire.

Suddenly she was by my side and tilting my head up, her strange looking eyes boring into mine, and I shivered. The young sister I had once known was now a strong and agile creature that could crush me where I stand.

Bastion sidled next to her to sit on the ground behind her, his eyes watching mine steadily, unblinking.

She finally spoke, and I felt my mind being touched and probed by an unknown feel, making me shiver once more in dread. "I'll give you the choice brother, you can either become a creature of darkness, or you can go home to mother and forget your ideals of revenge, to be weak and useless your entire life."

I was taken a back and I shifted away from her, but her iron like grip on my chin nearly broke my jaw. I felt more panicked that I had ever felt in my entire life, my own blood was going to do away with me!

She forced my chin up, making me look her straight in the eyes. "What will it be brother?"

"Gimme a minute! I don't know!" I shouted and I was actually thinking. She really WAS strong, and I was already naturally stronger than she was when she was human, making it only naturally sensible that I would be stronger than her as well as a non-human would. This would definitely further along my revenge plan, I would also finally be free of my mother's clutches.

And her evil sweaters…

Looking back to Ginny's face, her eyes were bright, the light catching them and making them glow mysteriously. I nodded and my world went black.

**United States- Hermione's POV**

I took my time with my hair and makeup this evening, a luxury she'd not been able to indulge for days. While they'd been traveling and sifting about, on those rare occasions she'd glimpsed a mirror-usually during a quick duck into a public restroom- she hadn't liked what she'd seen, so she'd not lingered. But tonight she had the assurance that they were on safe ground, there would be unceremonious findings in dark woods or relocations that caused drastic changes, and she was damned determined to look good for a change.

Aspirin and a long hot shower had scalded away the remains of the strains of the day. Vanessa- though Hermione didn't like her for her smell alone and the way she was googely eyeing Remus- had invited her to drop by her room on the next floor before dinner so they could find her something to wear, as they were nearly the same size. She was looking forward to wearing something besides jeans. Okay, she was looking forward to looking pretty around Remus; there, she'd admitted it. Really, a woman would have to dead _not _ to want to look good around him.

She brushed on lipstick and ran her fingers through her hair, letting it spill down her back, tugging a few long bangs to spike softly around her eyes. A smudge of smoky eye shadow at her eyes, a dab of mascara. A hint of shiny gloss on her mouth, enough to catch the light and do interesting things with it. Enough to draw a man's notice.

And that, she decided, eyeing herself in the mirror, was as good as Hermione got. Clothes would have to do the rest; she just hoped Vanessa had something ultra feminine and a smidgen provocative, though from her personality that was a definite possibility.

Opening the bathroom door, she stepped out into the adjoining bedchamber.

And froze.

_Impossible_, she thought, staring at the canopied bed. Not that the velvet drapes were hung again from her romp on the soft materials earlier or that the bed was neatly made-that was perfectly possible. A maid had obviously stopped in while she'd been in the shower, shaving her legs, smoothing on lotion and fussing with cosmetics.

What _wasn't_ possible was the slinky gold dress she'd seen on her route through the town she'd spent long minutes sighing over so wistfully at the shop that was currently hanging between those sheer curtains in the window.

Nor, she thought, stunned, moving closer to the bed, the dainty heels she'd eyes so covetously.

Nor, she thought, eyes widening, that sinful bit of lacy bra and panties in her favorite shade of pale yellow.

_And, oh, my God, _she thought breathlessly, _is that a jewelry box?_

Clutching the lapels of her bathrobe, she glanced around the room.

There was no sign of him.

But on the air, faint yet unmistakable, was just a hint of the exotic scent of chocolate and sandalwood and spicy, seductive man, and she realized he'd probably sifted out mere moments ago while she'd been finishing up her makeup.

I reached for the jewelry box with trembling hands, opened it, and gasped, so stunned that she fumbled and nearly dropped it.

Nestled on a bed of velvet was a pair of yellow diamonds, and she knew exactly where she'd last seen them. It had been back in two, She'd taken a side track from finding the restroom to change Luca. There had been a new window display up, and she had been briefly captivated by the elegance of the simply set stones. She'd paused, gazing in the window at the matching pieces. Wondering, with feminine curiosity, what kind of man showered what kind of woman with such jewels. Wondering if she'd ever get so much as a diamond ring on her finger, or even a plain wedding band.

He must have been somewhere behind her, watching her.

Just as he must have been at the shop in town.

As she lifted the glittering studs from the box, a small slip of paper fell out. She caught it as it wafted toward the floor.

Four words in ancient script, an elegantly slanted scrawl.

_Accept these, Accept me._

Well, she thought, blinking, that was certainly direct and to the point.

She held the glittering stones in her hands for a long time, looking at them but not really seeing them. No longer really thinking but opening her heart, feeling, wondering.

Eventually she placed the box back on the bed and slipped on the panties and bra. Stepped into the clingy gold dress, tugged it over her hips, and zipped the tiny side zipper. Perched on the edge of the bed, she strapped on the dainty, sexy shoes.

Then she reached for the box, donned the earrings, and admired her reflection in the mirror.

Looking upon the dressing table near the bed, I noticed a dark green bottle and a small note near the bottle. Walking over to the table, I smiled; Remus's scrawl was written hastily on the top of the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Here is the wolf's bane potion for you to take for tonight, while you may have heard, the potion only muddies the effect of the full moon, but you still however have to transf. Now I however, may not have been the best in potions, I did however manage to modify the potion so that instead of lessening the power of the effects of transforming, the very opposite occurs and you stay human and the entire effects of transforming are present. Harry has already taken his with great success. Also, seeing you still might be uncomfortable I have ordered dinner to be sent to my room, and will greatly enjoy it if you came by instead._

_I hope you gotten your presents._

_Yours for eternity, Remus_

I smiled through wet tears, and folded the note close to my chest. I looked at the time and panicked, I had taken longer than I thought I would.

I glanced over to the bed to see if Luca was still sleeping and noticed his bed was empty.

Frantically I looked around the room for Luca, and suddenly Harry's scent caught my nose, mingled with Luca's and then I knew he had him nice and safe.

Sighing, I glanced back to the dresser and walked over to the potion still standing there. I uncorked the top and downed its contents.

Grimacing at the taste I felt the immediate effects, Jane was out full force, pacing back and forth, she smelt the males and wanted nothing more than to get her freak on.

**Regular POV- With Remus**

Remus had just stepped out of the shower when he heard a soft tap on his door. He hoped like bloody hell it wasn't that Vanessa chick. When he returned downstairs to place his order for dinner, there had been dozens of females down in the front hall of the hotel. While he was not accustomed to women throwing themselves at him, he wasn't accustomed with them staring with such unnerving intensity directly at his crotch. Hard. As it they were trying to see through the cloth to what lay beneath or rather, stood beneath. The damn thing was never going to go down until he's had Hermione beneath him at least a hundred times.

"Who is it?" he called wearily.

When he heard the soft reply, his eyes flared, then narrowed. With a lazy smile and slow deliberation, he dropped the towel he'd just knotted loosely about his waist.

"No hold barred tonight mate." He murmured, too softly for her to hear. He'd not thought to see her until dinner, but she was here, outside his door, outside his bedchamber. She might as well have strolled up to the wolfs lair, nicely basted in fresh, warm blood.

His mouth was suddenly dry, his breathing harsh and shallow.

Would she be wearing them? Was she ready to admit? To take him? This woman who'd been raised, born for him, for only him. Well Harry as well, but tonight, she was his.

Would she have those damn diamonds on? He was almost afraid to open the door and see, so badly did he want her, given completely, without reservation, tonight, now, this moment. Felt like he'd been waiting six thousand years for it. Christ, what was happening to him? Had he ever felt like this before?

He realized he was glaring at the door and had no idea how long he'd been doing it. He shook his head, muttering a curse at his idiocy. For Christ's sake, he was Remus Lupin. Not some bumbling teenager.

"Come in," he called, and if it came out a little more guttural than usual, he deigned not to notice. He stood at his full height of six feet, legs splayed, arms folded over his chest, wearing nothing but the tattoo of the marauders of old.

The door opened slowly-he felt like it was opening in slow friggin motion- but then there she was, and he felt as if someone had slammed a fist into his gut.

He was pleased to see she appeared to be suffering the same sensation.

She froze, her lovely purple-brown eyes flying wide. "Y-t-you're…n-n-" she spluttered. She tried again, taking a deep breath. "Oh. Heavens. My. Goodness." She wet her lips, took another deep breath. "_Holy shit, you're naked. _And oh- OH!" Her gaze dipped then flew back up to his face, and her eyes went even wider.

A smile of pure masculine triumph curved his lips. "Ah, yes." he purred. "And you, my sweet Hermione, are wearing my diamonds."

Hermione stood in the doorway, her heart hammering wildly. Two-hundred plus of gorgeous naked man stood before her, and he was so savagely, intensely beautiful that she couldn't tear her gaze away. She had to remind herself that oxygen was good for a girl, _so breathe Granger! _She looked up and down, up and down again, little breaths slamming together in her throat.

Abruptly, she knew that after this night she was never going to be the same again. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Oh, yes, the man could define himself as the dawning of an epoch if he wanted to. There was, quite simple, before Remus and after Remus.

He stepped forward, moving with sleek animal grace, a predatory glint in his amber gaze.

Moon was out to play tonight, and from the look in his eyes he was going to devour her.

He stalked to her, towering over her, staring down, reaching out lightly touch the earrings at her neck with his fingertips. "You know what this means," he said softly, intensely. "Mine. You accept it. You're mine. No, shush." he pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't say a word. Just let me look at you. I've been waiting to see you in this dress."

Circling behind her, he pushed the door gently closed, and she heard the metallic clicking of tumblers as he locked it. He padded slowly around her.

"Christ your beautiful, Hermione. Do you know how badly I want you? Do you know what fantasies I've been playing through my mind about you? Do you know how many times I jacked off, trying to get rid of this bloody eternal hard-on? Knowing that the only thing that was going to help was you?"

He padded another slow naked circle around her. "And now here you are. In my chambers. Locked in. And your not getting out until I say you are. And I may never say it."

He paused behind her, leaned close, front to her backside, rubbed his cock against her ass in that sexy dress. The dress looked every bit as good on her as he'd known it would, clinging to every lush curve. Felt good too. Breath hissed between his teeth at the contact; it was so excruciatingly pleasurable that it burned. He sucked in a sharp breath and yanked himself back, knowing that if he touched her again like that it would be all over.

"And those shoes," he purred, his gaze dropping down over her ass, down the shapely curves of the backs of her thighs, to her slender ankles with those little dainty straps tied around them.

"I watched you looking at them in the village. You've got the sweetest legs and ass, Hermione. When I first saw you 2 years ago all grown up, you had on short and sandals on y our feet. Even your painted little toes turned me on."

He circled around in front of her. Her eyes were wide, deliciously unfocused. Her lips were parted and she was panting softly, her chest rising and falling gently.

He pressed the tip of his finger to her lips, pushed inside. She closed those lush lips on it, sucking and such raw heat lanced through him that, for a moment, he couldn't move. He finally manage to withdraw his finger, sliding it slowly from the luscious pucker, then traced a damp path over the shape of her mouth, across her jaw, down her neck, to the lush valley of her cleavage.

He should seduce her, he should woo her with kisses, he should gently entice, lead her slowly yet inexorably down the path to her ultimate and costly capitulation.

But it was too late; he'd waited too long, and there was a thing he could no longer deny himself. A thing he'd been thinking about too much while riding today. A thing he needed. Right now. And it pissed him off, the hold it had on him, how savagely he wanted it. To know the taste of her; to have her on his tongue captured in his immortal memory. If somehow, f or some reason, she managed to stop him this night, at least he'd have gotten this.

"For the record, Hermione," He informed her tightly, just in case she got the wrong idea. "I kneel to no one."

Then he dropped to his knees at her feet, shoved her dress up, gathered a fistful of the silky material in each hand, and pushed her back against the door, pinning her to it by the fabric.

Hermione leaned weakly against the door, gasping for breath. The exotic scent of him was filling her nostrils, making her dizy. Merely lookin at him naked had gotten her so intensely aroused that she knew what he was about to find- she was wet; she was so wet she was almost embarrassed about it. She was ready right now she didn't even need a kiss, or any other foreplay, for that matter. She certainly didn't know if she could survive what it looked like he was about to do. She just wanted him inside her. When he'd circled her like some bid dark beast, talking to her, telling her how much he wanted her, she'd nearly begun begging.

And now he was on his knees between her legs, her dress rucked up to her waist, exposing her to him, naked but for the lacy scrap of silk between her legs.

_Oopz, make that naked, _She amended with a half laugh, half-sob, as he dragged that lacy bit of fabric from her body with his teeth, tugging it down, down, teeth grazing her lightly, pausing to nip, scattering tiny love bites over her akin, sending waves of chills skittering up her spine.

She felt drugged, drunken, intoxicated on passion. She had no idea how she'd managed to put him off this long, or why, and was suddenly astounded at how much time she'd wasted.

"I'm going to taste every inch of you before this night is through," He purred.

And then he began making good on that promise, with long, hot, velvety stroked of his tongue up the insides of her thighs. Lazy sweet nips on the plump inner parts of her legs, hot openmouthed kisses on the delicate skin of her hips. He left no inch of her skin un-kissed, un-nibbled.

Then a hand was pushing her legs apart and his dark head was between them. When he flicked his tongue over the tiny bud nestled in soft folds, she grabbed great fistfuls of his silky, light colored hair and shuddered, leaning weakly back against the door.

"Stay standing, Hermione. If those sweet knees give out and you come down on the floor, I'll fuck you right there."

She let her knees buckled instantly, barely smothering a laugh.

"Aw bloody _hell, _Hermione, I wanted this to _last,_" he cursed, rolling instantly with her, catching her, going down beneath her to absorb the impact of her tumble.

But she was beyond niceties, she'd been waiting a lifetime for this. Couldn't wait one moment more. Sprawled atop his great, big, naked body, she wriggled against him until she'd cinched his hot, hard erection right where she wanted it, the swollen ride of him ridding with delicious friction against her. God, she was so close, a few good rubs…

"Oh, no," he hissed, instantly understanding. "You are not getting yourself there. Not without me inside you the first time."

"Then I suggest," She panted, "You hurry up and get inside me."

He made a chocking sound, a husky, erotic-sounding laugh-growl. "Ah, Hermione," He purred, gripping her by the hips and rolling her beneath him on the soft carpet, "I'm never going to get enough of you, am I?"

"Not if you keep going so _slow,_" she snapped testily.

"Spread your legs," He demanded. He stretched his body the fill length of hers, supporting her weight on his forearms, kneeing her legs wider for him. "Lift them around my hips."

She obeyed instantly.

"Lock your ankles. This isn't going to be easy."

A delirious little shiver rocked her at his words. She knew that. She'd known it the first time she'd felt him pressed up against her bottom, there just a few minutes ago, and had been one of the things wreaking havoc on her senses ever since. All her boyfriends had been big tall men. She'd like big men, always had, liked a bit of dominance. And Remus Lupin was big and bad to the bone, all around.

"Somehow I don't think anything about you is ever easy," She managed to gasp out.

"No its not, but I think easy would bore you, Hermione. I promise you I'll never bore you."

And then his hand was between her legs, a finger slipping into her sleek heat, pressing in, pressing upward, searching for her barrier. Then two fingers, and then she was only dimly aware when he reached back out and regarded her curiously.

"Not a virgin eh? That's interesting, care to tell me who broke Ms. Grangers virginity?" He murmured against my neck and she smirked, she had one on him now.

"Guess you weren't the first to have me tonight were you my mate?" she replied silkily, reminding herself curiously of Snape. Odd.

He chuckled and licked her neck, "Seems he beat me to it ne? Smarmy little bastard had that smirk on his face the entire time we drew straws, the little cheat."

Suddenly his fingers were inside her again and her hips arched helplessly up, wanting more, needing, aching for all of him.

And then his hand was gone once again and the thick head of his penis was nudging against her soft folds, and he was pushing himself inside of her. She mewled, a whimper of distress, trying to adjust, wiggling, trying to accept, but he was too big, and she was too tight.

"Easy Hermione. Relax." He gritted.

She tried, but she couldn't; it was instinctive to resist, and they waged a silent sexual battle for a few moments, where he hardly gained another inch. Her muscles were bearing down on him, resisting the steely intrusion.

He sucked in a hissing breath through clenched teeth, "Hermione, you're _killing_ me; you have to me _in." _

"I'm_ trying_," she wailed.

with a muffled curse, he abruptly shifted her, pushing her legs apart and up, resting her ankles on his shoulder, tilting her pelvis up and back, ruthlessly exposing her.

Fisting a hand in her hair close to her scalp, he tugged her head back and slanted his mouth hard over hers, taking her in deep, soul-claiming kiss, his hot, velvety tongue probing, retreating. She was too stunned by the kiss, by the fierce, possessive savagery of it, to tense when he impaled her, which was, she realized precisely why he'd done it.

He drive himself deep inside her with one slow, smooth, relentless penetration, filling her so completely that she screamed into his mouth, but he kept his lips sealed over hers, swallowing her cry. He stayed like that for long minutes, in her to hilt, thoroughly invading every soft warm crevice of her, but not moving, just kissing her, his hot tongue tangling with hers. He was so large that it took long minutes for her to adjust, to ease and accommodate. Long minutes while he stayed still, occupying his territory, not surveying the perimeters until she was whimpering against his lips, begging him to move. Now that the pressure felt good, she was feeling an entirely different kind of pressure, which needed lots of moving to sate.

"I'm in you," he purred. "Ah Christ, I'm in you."

Then-_finally­_- he began to moving, an erotic little circular motion of his hips-not thrusting but a slow deep rubbing inside her. Grinding himself into her, backing off just a bit, grinding again, each time nudging the tight bud of her pleasure center with exquisite friction.

His intense, slow movements abraded some crazy spot inside her she'd not even known she had, and all her muscles clenched again on him, locking, shuddering, and when she came it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, an explosion so deep inside her, so shattering intense, that a visceral cry was torn from her throat.

"Bloody hell," he roared, his whole body going right. He clamped his hands down on her hips, trying to back off, to pull out, not anywhere near ready to come yet, but it was too late, the way her body was closing around him was more than he could stand and he exploded inside her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Remus propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at Hermione, pondering what made beauty.

He thought he was beginning to understand. It wasn't symmetry of features; it wasn't perfection. it was uniqueness. That which one person had that no other possessed. That which was only their own. Perhaps Hermione's nose was like a thousand others, but they weren't on her face, with her eyes, with her cheekbones and hair. Nor were those noses graced with her many expressions, crinkling so charmingly when she laughed, flaring so haughtily when she was irritated.

He'd run the gamut of her expressions tonight. He'd seen her demanding, aggressive with lust, eyes glittering wildly as she'd arched and bucked beneath him. He'd seen her soft, sweetly yielding when he'd taken her from behind, on her hands and knees in front of the full-length mirror in the boudoir. He'd held her head back by the first in her long silky hair so he could watch her face in the mirror watch those slanted Purple-brown eyes narrow and gleam like a dog in heat as she panted in pleasure. Watch her full breasts swaying as his heavy testicles slapped rhythmically against her ass and thighs. Watch her watching do it to her. He'd seen her dreamy and lost as he'd licked and lapped her to peak after shuddering peak. And he'd even seen her looking almost frightened as he'd wrung yet one more delicious shudder from her.

He only had to stop because she was too tired to continue any further. So he gently cleansed her as she lay sated in bed, built up the fire, then gone down to the kitchen for food, realizing they'd missed dinner. In fact, dinner had been over for many, many hours.

After eating, they were instantly crawling into bed and sleeping before their heads hit the pillow.

The pair of lovers calmly slept as a pair of eyes watched them maliciously from a secret panel in the wall…

**A/N- Here you go folks! Updating much faster as I promised! Please read and review to show your support and concerns and questions! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Title- Moonlight Surprises

Pairing: Remus/Hermione/Harry

By: Spelldrift~

Disclaimer- "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K Rowling

A/N- Sorry it took so long.

Hermione padded through the living room, breathing in the summer breeze that sifted through the open windows of the bungalow. It had been a month since she had mated with Remus and life was peaceful, comfortable even. In a couple of hours it would be her night with Harry, they had eventually decided on different months for sentimental purposes. Anniversaries were supposed to be special you know?

The only bump in the road was that Vanessa woman. She seemed to be looming on every corner when we went to town. It was unnerving to see her tagging after Remus at every turn, her tongue practically lolling out of her mouth.

Disgusting creature.

My mind was cut off from violent musings by a gurgling laugh from the play pen around the corner. My mood immediately lightened and I headed towards the adjoining space that connected the living room to the kitchen. The house was unusually silent with the boys out at their respective jobs. We wanted to look as normal and inconspicuous as possible to stay away from being discovered.

Remus, being the naturalist headed to the lumber yard across town and had scored a job on the lumber rig and made a decent pay with sensible hours. He even adapted to the lumberjack lifestyle, growing out his beard and took to wearing muggle jeans, giving him the overall rugged look that had me drooling on more than one occasion.

Harry on the other hand has become immersed in the technological world and got picked up by the local electronics store as an assistant manager, donning his suit and tie like battle armor. He even upgraded his eyewear from the goofy round spectacles to a more sophisticated frame that gave him an air of superiority that did wonders for his normally shy nature. He often brought his work home with him and seeing him so immersed in work he loved made me glad we came to the United States. Seeing him this relaxed made for more moments of happiness. That, and the fact that role-play got so much more interesting with him in only a tie.

Luca peered over the play pen, having learned how to drag himself up to a standing position recently much to the amazement of his respective father figures. While I knew a little-well a lot more, about werewolf development than harry, and even Remus, Luca even amazed me sometimes with his unique strength and smarts compared to another 5 month old child.

"I know baby, you're bored too, let's see if we can go find something to do in the sunshine huh?" Grabbing a nearby blankey on the couch, I gathered Luca in my arms and headed towards the front yard. I had originally wanted to go out and get a part-time job myself but was shot down by both men, something about being the "little woman" at home or something or another.

Ugh. Men.

It definitely had its good points though. I would have had to put Luca in a daycare system, something that wasn't sitting well with me even now as I thought about it. There would to many risks with him being around normal children. While adults were vile towards other human beings simply because they wanted to, children on the other hand had the unique quality to do it without the maliciousness behind it.

They would sense the difference in him immediately. They would either fear him or reject him, something I was not prepared to put my child through.

The summer weather here in the states was something to behold, the sun was bright and warm and the shade from the trees was refreshingly cool from the hot summer afternoons. Laying out the blanket underneath what was becoming my favorite Oakwood tree, I let Luca down to crawl and entertain himself with the leaves that littered the ground. Looking down I noticed how the good weather seemed to be favoring us both, giving us a healthy tan and golden highlights throughout our hair.

We both needed a haircut pretty soon; my own was becoming longer than I've ever had it, reaching almost down to my bum. Luca's was now falling in his eyes which he blew up away constantly now. I tenderly brushed it to the side and poked his cheek; he definitely had to be the cutest kid in the world.

While we were living as muggles, that didn't mean we gave up our magical heritage completely. We were always consciously aware that there were no other magical creatures besides us in this small town.

It was an odd feeling, having been around magic for most or all of our lives. Practicing magic only sparingly was the safest route to keep ourselves, our true selves, from being discovered was hard, but manageable..

Every now and then though, I would cheat.

Luca who was essentially magic itself had small outbursts of magic that were getting harder to blame on the "wind" or a magic trick I was showing off in public. When we were alone like this on our property safe from prying eyes I would pick up my wand and dazzle him with levitation and floating him around through the air.

It did both our spirits good to let it out.

A rustle to left of me alerted me to another presence, gathering Luca in my arms I turned towards the sound and stalked to the other side of the tree. Sniffing the downwind, I growled softly in my chest, how dare she come near here when Remus explicitly told her not to!

"I know your there Vanessa what do you want?" I said loud and clear. I could hear her breathing, smell her excitement, and then I smelled the gun powder.

Diving quickly into a roll I maneuvered myself behind the tree and tucked Luca into my side away from the gunfire. I glanced to my right and saw the ground scarred where I was just standing, pockmarked with bullets.

Her ragged breathing alerted me to her movements, she was moving through the trees, the sun was setting, the shade from the trees obscured her vision. With a final look towards the sky, the sun set and I felt my face turn feral; she picked a hell of night.

The moon was full with her beauty.

I quickly scaled the tree and sequestered Luca in an indent between the two biggest branches, telling him to stay put, knowing he understood.

Grabbing my wand, I muttered and echoing spell, throwing my voice in two directions, "Let me guess, you come to eliminate the rival player for the prize, knowing the prize had already been awarded?"

She started, but staggered sideways, the breeze that blew by carried more information than I cared to know about the poor trick. She was stacked and well imbued with alcohol; I sniffed delicately and smelled the entire bar on her person, all the booze and hormones of half the town.

"You're a witch, castin' a spell on those two men, keep'n away from good woman like me!" She slurred and slumped next to a tree.

I chuckled, me a witch? Indeed, if she wanted a witch, she was about to get one.

I jumped down from the tree to land behind her, silently I ghosted my fingers across her neck wanting to jump out of her skin, to feel the fear.

Still echoing my voice I threw her to the ground "Good women like you huh? That's a load of bull. You've been shadowing my Remus like a petulant puppy, waiting for a morsel of attention like some starved rat. Any woman, witch or not would find that offensive."

I loomed in front of her, the full moon highlighted at my back making me seem larger than life. She shakily rose the gun to point at my chest, her eyes so wide all I could see was white.

"Are you going to shoot me little rat?" Mockingly I got down into a squat, balancing on the balls of my feet, I saw her arms waver. "Look at you, your arms shaking and whites of your eyes glowing, if I'm the witch you think I am I would turn you into the rat you so resemble."

She visibly gulped; the up and down movement of her throat mesmerized me. I could feel my canines lengthening and the wolf inside me clambered at my chest to seize her by the throat. Slipping my wand from inside my sleeve I got up slowly, her eyes following my every movement, I walked backwards into the copse of trees, casting a distracting spell, making it appear as if I disappeared into the night.

"So little rat, let's play a game of tag, but show of hands, who can see in the dark?" I grinned when I saw her scramble onto all fours and I stalked towards her, she backpedaled to corner herself against the oak tree, trying to appear smaller.

Smart girl.

The predator in me rejoiced, now to only get the prey to enact into a game of chase, we'd have a party then. I lurched forward; the branches snapping under my feet deliberately to cause sound, the crunching noise spurred her into action, sending her down the trail towards the city.

I gave chase, darting from side to side; my breathing became erratic coming close enough to her neck for her to feel how close I was.

I saw the root before her foot even connected to it, she went down hard, her head slamming into the ground with a sickening thud. She rolled over onto her back, retching so violently her chest rattled. Crouching down next to her I saw how her eyes were dazed, her level 2 concussion would serve to erase tonight's activities.

"Listen to me little rat, you're going to get up, go home and forget this ever happened, you will not come up to this property again and you will steer clear of Remus." She moaned and moved to retch again. I muttered a small compulsion charm and moved away from her.

I watched her shuffle into a standing position and stumbled towards town. She stopped and rubbed her eyes as if to clear her vision, turned towards me, I suddenly felt the moon rise into its peak and the transformation started. My eyes glowed purple and I felt my face elongating into a snout. She screamed and tore off down the dirt road; I waited till I could no longer hear her screams and headed back up to the oak. I could hear my little puppy whimpering and knew it was time to head back in. Scaling the tree I dug my claws into the bark with relish, leaving gouges deep enough to create foot holds for Luca to practice getting up to the safe niche.

Luca was sitting on his haunches, his tongue lolling out and yipped happily when he saw me. I shook out the last of the transformation and felt the fur spread throughout my body, my spine lengthening to accommodate my new size. I snapped my jaw and felt my larger teeth click together into a deadly vice. Opening my mouth I gently picked Luca up by the scruff of his neck.

Jumping down from the tree, I pranced back to the house and felt the boy's apparate into their respective bedrooms and the air literally was infused with the magic of their transformations.

Ambling into the living room, Remus was the first to greet me, rubbing his head along my flank and licking behind my ear. He gently licked Lucas face and I set him down to frolic among Remus limbs.

I padded towards the living room and laid down onto the cool wooden floor, my tongue lolled out and my breathed puffed into short pants. Harry ambled into the room and plopped down next to me, his head lying on my shoulder.

Our night will have to wait, but my family was here, surrounding me with its comfort.

It was simply heaven on earth.

HerHhhh


End file.
